


Tango 探戈课

by Glock17



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, Tango
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>互相看不顺眼的Steve和Bucky，非常不幸地，成了Tango舞伴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我可喜欢现代AU啦！部分灵感起源于这张图，而我又很喜欢大学时代的艺术生豆芽和巴基和娜塔莎~于是我脑了个艺术传情的俗套故事。而且我特别好奇“如果Steve和Bucky都以自己性格最恶劣的一面来彼此熟悉”会怎样，所以一开始会是小恶霸！Bucky和控制狂！Steve的逗比交锋。
> 
> Idea from this photo：http://plumagesilas.tumblr.com/post/128543393660/mistletoestevie-feanorinleatherpants

纸杯重重落在桌面上，接着是Steve的脑门，还有他的抱怨：“我没法儿搞定这个。”  
Sam一手在手机屏幕上狂发短信一手从容不迫地在桌上的餐点篮里拣薯条吃，眼皮都没抬。“你高中毕业舞会的惨状还想再来一遍？”  
“不。”Steve从桌面上抬起脸。“我也再也不要干差点把女孩长裙踩下来那种烂事了。”  
“那就够了，报个舞蹈班，一切搞定。”Sam又朝嘴里塞了两根薯条。  
“我没钱，Sam。”Steve从桌面上抬起脸，在Sam偷袭他的炸鸡块时拍开了那只爪子。“我兼职的钱全都用在生活费上了。”  
“我们学校的社团怎么样？”Sam还是抢到了一块Steve的鸡块塞进嘴里，导致他说话都不大清楚。“学校里的舞蹈社团很有名。”  
“我不太想去……”Steve吞了吞口水，烦躁地抓着前额的头发。“Peggy在里面。”  
Sam眉毛挑得太高以至于他脑门上挤出了好几道抬头纹。“……所以她叫Peggy。”  
Steve抓起一块鸡块咬了一大口。  
“啊哈。”Sam了解地点头，双手抱在胸前，“那你更应该去。”  
Steve叹了一大口气。“不想去。”  
“伙计，你从来不是那种会退缩的家伙。”Sam怀疑地盯着他。  
“我当然不是，”Steve再次叹气。“我去舞蹈社团晃过了，Barnes也在那。”  
“‘那个’Barnes？”Sam的怀疑变成了厌烦。“你确定？”  
Steve用直面死亡的眼神看着Sam。  
“那他很有可能先赢得Peggy的芳心。”Sam皱眉，“伙计，你麻烦大了，我得盯着你点儿。”  
“谢了。”Steve点点头，“你说得对，”他抓起手机开始写入社申请。“Peggy很棒，想赢得公主就得通过喷火巨龙这一关。”

*

Bucky观察着Peggy和Natasha的共舞，练习时大家都是自由配对，有太多男性同学借着学跳舞试图揩油，所以大多数时候Natasha都是和他或者其他女学员一起练习。  
Peggy要高一些，Natasha就矮了小半个头，不过她们跳得很和谐，四条腿交缠时的舞步准确利落。  
“来一段？”Bobbi轻拍了一下他的肩膀。（注*1）  
Bucky愉快地牵起她的手，他们身高差不多，跳起来倒有点势均力敌的架势。在Bobbi一个转身侧跳时Bucky的左肩咔嘣一声轻响，Bobbi立刻停下了动作：“你还好吗？”  
“亲爱的，不是我不想托举你跳个漂亮的舞步。”Bucky嘶嘶吸气，按揉着左肩。“这老毛病迟早会让我没法托举比Natasha更重的女孩。”  
“我超过一百磅了。”Natasha和Peggy练习一个借助脚跟旋转的动作，丢下一句。  
“你得找个不到一百磅的舞伴，Bucky。”Bobbi帮他按揉肩膀。“否则你只能靠右半边重心完成那些跳跃了。”  
“我可不想找个芭蕾女孩儿跳探戈，我总觉得我的舞伴得更有点力量感。她们确实有劲儿，但看上去太瘦。”Bucky活动了一下肩膀，伸出手接着和Bobbi练习。“不是说你不好，Bobbi。”  
“我们跳得很好，pal，”Bobbi勾他的腿，探戈经典动作，“但我们两个可没有那种好舞伴该有的激情。”  
Natasha和Peggy跳完一段，Peggy喝了点水，看着Bucky和Bobbi眼花缭乱的腿部动作：“我不得不承认，他和传闻中不大一样。”  
“你是说让他出名的那件事？”Natasha笑了，“那简直能载入史册。”  
舞蹈室门被打开了，Clint盯着手机顺带对后面两个人招手：“好了，就是这里，头儿是她，反抗她你们会死得很惨。”他指向Natasha。“有什么问题找她就行，我回弓箭社去了。”  
“嗨Steve。”Peggy对他挥手，“我不知道你还喜欢跳舞。”  
“Sam下决心要让我的手脚协调一点儿。”Steve对她微笑，Sam挥手，两人和Natasha握手——Natasha意味深长地打量了Steve一遍，Steve有点儿困惑地看回来。  
“Peggy，这就是——”Natasha开始介绍。另外一边Bucky和Bobbi刚刚跳完，Bucky已经瞪着Steve：“不是吧，Rogers？”  
Rogers放弃地揉了揉眼睛，拨了一下头发：“你想干嘛，Barnes？”

*

“所以Steve冲过来试图拯救你，”Peggy一脸惊讶还有点好笑，“结果你是在和Bucky又吵又打，他以为Bucky要强暴你。”  
Natasha耸肩，“说真的，我也没想到现在还有活的美国队长存在。”  
“他是有点像美国队长，拥有一颗正直的心什么的。”Peggy同意，小声对Natasha耳语。“而且我觉得他喜欢我。”  
“看得出来。”Natasha坏笑。Steve正和Bucky压低声音吵架，两人脖子上都爆出了青筋，如果周围没有女生的话他们看上去简直要就地开战。“就是那回，James被传成情场浪子现代唐璜，我被传成被家暴的脆弱前女友，Rogers被传成固执的蠢蛋。”  
“你可是学校里最强悍的女孩，”Peggy忍着笑。“但他是个好人。”  
“是没错。”Natasha点头，一旁的镜面附近，Sam Wilson已经悄悄接近Bobbi Morse在和她搭讪了。“你猜他有多大几率是真的想学跳舞，而不是为了接近你？”  
“我的魅力可没那么大，”Peggy用胳膊肘捅她。“一半一半？”  
“如果他是你那个合适的舞伴，可千万别松手。”  
“当然不会。”

*

“美国队长，”Bucky把两个单词念得相当嘲讽。“又来这里伸张正义？不是为了姑娘？”他瞟向Natasha的方向。  
“我不会为了姑娘来和你打架，Barnes。”Steve瞪他。Bucky瞪回来，Bucky眼睛还比他大，旁边Sam和Bobbi已经窃笑了至少5分钟。  
“你还欠我个道歉，Rogers。”Bucky抱着手臂。“你差点打歪了我的牙。”  
“我当时道过歉了，Barnes。”Steve很不幸地比Bucky矮大半个脑袋，“我敢打赌我绝对没打坏你的牙。”他眯起眼睛观察Bucky的脸。“你有牙医记录吗？”他有点怀疑。  
Bucky眉毛抬高了，然后脸上拉出一个大大的微笑。“很不幸，Rogers，我有。”他看向Natasha，“我牙齿差点裂了，是不是？”  
“你是去看了牙医，但牙没问题。”Natasha翻了个白眼。  
Steve双臂抱在胸前，抬起下巴用眼神鄙视Bucky。  
“你还欠Natasha一个道歉。”Bucky歪头示意Natasha，“从那之后我们三个在学校里的名声可不大好。”  
“是那些八卦的错，不是我们的。”Steve说，有点尴尬。  
“但你确实欠我一个人情。”Natasha笑着说，“你和Sam想学跳舞？”  
“等他跳起来你就知道他有多么不协调了。”Sam插嘴。“我只是跟着他，Rogers能在各种不可能的情况下陷入各种神奇的危险里，比如上次。”  
Bucky撇嘴的表情被Bobbi低声打趣，说到跳舞Steve就开始尴尬，缩起了肩膀，一脸不高兴。  
Natasha打量Steve的身高体型，突然问：“Rogers，你多重？”  
Steve明显对这个问题摸不着头脑，Sam在旁边插嘴：“他可轻了，差不多98磅，怎么了？”  
Natasha看向Bucky，Bucky抖了一秒：“什么？不？Natalia，你别想这么干，绝不。”  
Steve完全被搞糊涂了， 看看她又看看Bucky。  
Natasha露出一个大大的邪恶的坏笑，Bucky朝后缩了一点儿：“不，这绝对不行，我从没干过这个——”  
“你不会是想……”Peggy提示。  
“瞧，他们俩合适。”Natasha向她示意Steve和Bucky，“探戈最需要的就是激情，如果不是热恋中的一对儿，至少也得是敌人。”  
Steve露出了一点儿怀疑。Bucky上上下下地观察他，眉毛皱在一起，Steve看向他的表情有点嫌恶。  
“哦我懂了。”Sam恍然大悟地说。Bobbi保持着一脸神秘的微笑，两人击了个掌。  
“我不要男舞伴。”Bucky撇嘴撇得跟漫画小人一样，“特别是比我矮的。”  
Steve一脚踢向他小腿骨，Bucky飞快地闪躲，但还是被扫到了一点儿。“嗷！”Bucky推了Steve一下，Steve踉跄着后退了半步，猛推了回来，Bucky一把揪起Steve衣领。  
“停！”Sam和Natasha及时调停。“Steve，你是来学跳舞的，不是来打架的！”与此同时Natasha也提醒Bucky。“停手！”  
“这确实很棒。”一直站在一边的Bobbi插嘴，“Steve，我能叫你Steve么？”Steve点头，她继续：“如果你能和敌人跳得好，你就能和任何人跳得好。瞧。”她示意Bucky，“你们除了跳舞可以完全不需要碰面，你们甚至不需要了解对方。”  
Bucky双手叉腰，“Bobbi！你应该站在我这边！”  
“我是站在你这边。”Bobbi冲他眨眼，“你和所有女孩都跳过了，除了Natasha可没有更合适的舞伴。”  
“而我有Clint和Bruce。”Natasha说，“我可不需要敌人和情人类型的舞伴，我们俩搭档除了能让观众想脱裤子以外可没别的好处。”  
“观众都觉得你们俩搭档很性感，”Bobbi无奈地摊开双手，“但跳舞需要的不止是性感。”  
“你在新手期可以使劲踩他的脚。”Sam对Steve夸张地眨眼。  
Bucky都懒得嘲讽回去。  
“交给你了。”Natasha走过来拍拍Bucky的肩膀，“别把他玩死了。”她对Steve眨眼，“别揍James的脸，他得靠脸泡妞。”  
Steve被她推向Bucky的方向，Bucky垮下肩膀，不情愿地让Steve和Sam跟上，“过来挑舞鞋。”

*

舞鞋的价格倒不贵，舞蹈室连着一个洗手间和一个杂物兼更衣室，里面的上锁储物柜里堆着不同尺寸的舞鞋鞋盒和几件舞蹈服装，还有舞蹈装与音乐CD的购买订单联络电话。Steve坐在矮凳子上试穿鞋子，Sam凑近了Bucky低声聊起了天。  
“我可不管Steve和你之前发生了什么，”Sam指指自己的眼睛又指指Bucky，“我会盯着你们。”  
“哦……”Bucky这回只挑起一边眉毛，“所以你不想做Bobbi的舞伴了？”  
Sam眼睛一亮，在Steve和Bobbi之间艰难抉择了五秒，竖起一根手指警告Bucky：“你们不准打架，你不能故意使坏。”  
“成交。”Bucky和他小幅度地晃了一下握住的手。  
“嘿！我还在这儿呢。”Steve穿好鞋，抬头抗议。  
“我还是会盯着你们俩，”Sam朝他咧嘴。“非暴力的，伙计，你们得好好合作，你懂的。”他指指更衣室外的舞蹈室空间，Natasha和Peggy再次开始练习舞步。  
Steve穿好了鞋，Sam坐下来开始试穿，Bucky在旁边继续打量Steve。  
“嘿，”Bucky不高兴地冲他抬了抬下巴，打了个招呼，“你的‘不会跳’是五音不全的那种，还是身体跟不上脑子的那种？”  
Steve瞟向他。“第二种。”  
“你看起来也像那种运动不足的家伙，”Bucky右肩抵着门框边，整个人重量都挤在上面。“看过男男探戈没？”  
Steve耸肩。  
“男男探戈用不着特别强调性感，更需要力量和势均力敌。”Bucky解释，“要跳得好，你的腿部动作得更利落点。”他歪头看了看Steve的背后。“屁股倒不错，你这家伙比例还行，应该可以跳得起来。头一天穿牛仔裤可以原谅，下回穿条运动裤。”  
“……哦，好的。”Steve脸上的表情处于突发的窘迫和被夸奖的愉悦之间。Sam在旁边看了他们俩一眼，几秒钟后两人的表情同时开始往尴尬的方向狂奔，果断出声：“我的鞋选好了，新手该怎么开始？”  
Bucky立刻朝门外移动，“嘿Bobbi，这一个归你了！”

*

他们不得不交换了手机号，Steve存了个“Barnes”进去，扭头却发现Bucky存了个“小矮个儿”做为名字，Bucky挑衅地看他一眼，Steve回以“老子不在乎这破事”的表情。（注*2）  
交换了所学专业和课程表之后……Steve学美术，Bucky学商科，课程数量倒差不多，时间相差也不大，理论上他们每天都有几小时空档，只要没什么作业就能一起练习。  
“这个舞蹈房的使用时间是晚上，”Bucky示意这个大房间，四面墙贴了镜面和标准配备的练功杆，角落有一排插座提供电力。“上午是瑜伽课和健身爱好者用，街舞社占着下午，七点到十点是我们这群人，你的学生卡号Natasha会编进社团网页里，学生卡就能当门卡使用。”  
Steve表示知道了，看看Natasha和Peggy正占据一角练习，两人都戴着一幅耳机，连在Peggy手臂上的Ipod里，滑步扭转前进后退。“我以为探戈都是一男一女搭档。”  
“因为每个人都缺舞伴，伙计。”Bucky叹气，“能有个舞伴就够走运的了，这里的人都只是因为兴趣才在这里，又不需要参加比赛。”  
“所以每个人都会试着和别人搭档一下？”  
“正确。现在想学跳舞的女孩儿更多，男舞者数量一直不够，之前连同我在内，有一段时间只有三个男人，女孩儿有十一个，完全没法分配。”Bucky和Steve窝在一个角落，那儿有他们几个带来的两台笔电和音乐播放器，他拿了个笔电过来，直接坐在了地板上，示意Steve一起坐。“还有些蠢货参加社团就是为了能合情合理地和女孩们蹭在一起。”他指了指Natasha和Peggy和Bobbi。“你也是其中之一？”  
“不，”Steve警惕地看向他，“我和Sam都是绅士。”  
Bucky再次上下扫了Steve一遍。  
“反正你对她们动手动脚的话，每个女孩都能把你打趴下。”他示意目前在练习的三个女孩。  
“现在社团有多少成员？”Steve回以一个白眼，在Bucky旁边的地板上盘腿坐好。  
“Clint和Bruce挂名，弓箭俱乐部和科学组，就是Tony Stark那家伙创立的有钱小组。”Bucky解释，跟Steve要了邮箱，很快把笔电里存的一堆舞蹈视频发了过去。“回去看，注意看舞者的肢体状态和腿的动作。”  
Steve点头确认，两人商议了练习时间。另外一边Bobbi已经开始教Sam基本的站姿和舞步移动了。Bucky处理完视频资料，又问了一句：“你打算学多久？”  
Steve看了一眼Peggy，又看了看Sam：“……我不知道，我只是想学跳舞？”  
“绝大多数人都是在社团里混日子。”Bucky一脸嫌弃地阐述，“第一周就会有一大半人退出。”  
“别暗示了，Jerk。”Steve斜眼看他。“我不会轻易放弃的。”  
“那我就等着。”Bucky反击。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注*  
> 1\. Bobbi Morse，仿声鸟，漫画里鹰眼的老婆/前妻啦，神盾局里有出场（特工19号，生化学家），演员妹子还是SPN的Jessica，John Wick里的杀手妹子。这个妹子棒棒哒又很高有一米八~（幽灵漫画那篇我提过一次这个妹子~给Sam当西皮，这次Sam又……【反正都是鸟】【重点错】  
> 2\. 其实这里我第一反应是Steve一脸“I don't give a fuck”的表情，不过这个表情怎么用中文表达得传神嘛……比较困难，你们懂的。


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky抱着双臂，像捕食前的野生动物那样绕着Steve转了一圈。  
Steve站直，按Bucky的要求挺直脊背（比平常已经很直的状态还要更直一点），两脚站成标准预备状态，Bucky调整了一下他下巴的角度。“别仰太高。”他说，手指完全没一秒停留。  
“你在干嘛？”Steve绷得有点紧，Bucky绕完，站在了Steve面前，低着头挪动自己脚的位置。  
“确定我们双方合适的距离。”Bucky前后挪动，最后鞋尖停在了离Steve鞋尖只有一英寸的地点上。“Okay，扶着我的胳膊。”  
Steve低头盯着他挪动位置，一抬脑袋，差点撞上Bucky的下巴。“喔！抱歉！”  
“我料到了。”Bucky及时躲开了，晃了晃右手。“你这Punk。”  
“Jerk.”Steve反驳。Bucky抓起Steve的左手握好，又抓起Steve的右手放在自己腰侧。“放好，先教你男步。当我说左和右的时候，是指你的左脚和右脚，明白吗？”  
Steve点头。  
“很好。”Bucky呼地吹了一口气，把Steve前额的头发给吹飞了起来，Steve惊讶了一秒钟，Bucky挑衅地又吹了一下。  
“嘿！”  
Bucky耸肩，左手伸出来把Steve的脑袋按下去，距离近到几乎可以把脑袋抵在对方肩膀上，Steve挣扎了一下，又被Bucky用力按回这个位置，“我可不想当你的舞伴。”Bucky抱怨，“基础这些东西谁都可以教，Natasha绝对是在报复我。你得看着我的脚的动作，先保持这个姿势，后背挺直。”他拍了一下Steve的背，又回去搭着对方肩膀。  
“我也不想当你的舞伴。”Steve抱怨回来。“基础得教多久？”  
“教到你会那些基本舞步就行，最多一个礼拜。”Bucky回答，低着头看看Steve和他之间的空隙，比一般探戈舞者之间的距离要大不少，Steve这个姿势站得不太稳，又要低头又要挺直脊背有点困难。  
“听好，”Bucky也低着脑袋，看着Steve在下面盯着他们俩的脚尖。“1和2是前进后退，3和4是横跨步。当我退一步时你得进一步，我前进你后退，但是横向跨步时我们方向一致。”  
“明白了。”Steve抬头回答，Bucky用眼神示意他回去盯脚尖。  
“好，跟着我动脚。”Bucky低头和他一起看，右脚向后退了一小步。“1.”  
Steve的左脚跟着跨了一步，重心立刻偏移，好在没偏太多。  
“2.”Bucky说，左脚跟上右脚。  
Steve跟上。Bucky按在他肩膀上的左手稍微推了推。“上半身挺直，别向我这里靠，punk，你又不喜欢我。”  
“后面不会了。”Steve回答，笑了一声。  
“再一次，1，2。”Bucky重复了一遍，Steve跟上了。他们又重复了两遍，Steve还是不自觉地重心前倾。  
“现在我的步子会大一点，”Bucky低头看着他们的脚尖，“注意你脚尖和我脚尖的距离。”  
步子大了一点后Steve也跟上了，几次重复之后他们也熟悉了对方步伐的大小。  
“下一步是改变重心。”Bucky说，握了握Steve的左手手指进行鼓励——“Pal，你的手可真小。”  
Steve立刻抬头，“你的废话可真多。”他用力捏了回去。  
Bucky一点不客气地捏回来。“我在帮你放松，你如果僵得像个丧尸就永远也跳不好。”他搭着Steve肩膀的左手向下按按。“男步的重心在右脚，抬起你的左脚跟。”低头看着Steve跟着他学习脚的动作。“下面试试每步重心都落在脚跟上。”  
“脚跟？”Steve再次抬头，“移步时脚跟着地？”  
Bucky在这么近距离里翻白眼的效果更夸张，“不不不，伙计，你又没穿高跟鞋，不是那种效果。”他松开了Steve，后退一步展示给他看步子，整个脚掌几乎平移着跨步，鞋尖着地是没错，但是很快重心就落在脚跟上。  
“别老踮着脚跨步，你不是在跳芭蕾。”Bucky解释，踮脚的效果就是舞鞋前端多出个褶皱，“一旦你的鞋出现太多这种压辙，你的脚和重心就不对了，明白吗？”  
Steve点头。Bucky皱眉：“……你没你说得那么蠢，伙计。”  
“练习通常没问题，实际和别人跳的时候就不行。”Steve耸肩。  
“他在高中毕业舞会上把姑娘的裙子踩下来了！”Sam在不远处高声插嘴。Steve抖了一下，Bucky立刻露出“你没救了”的表情并一手拍上了自己的脑门，Steve冲Sam举起了拳头抗议……然后慢慢竖起了中指。  
“靠！”Sam回以中指。  
Bucky看向他们，Sam和Bobbi坐在一边休息喝水，连Natasha和Peggy都一脸兴趣地看向他们。  
“你们不练习了？”Bucky瞪Natasha，Natasha朝他吐舌头：“我以为你们五分钟就能打起来。”  
“我在你心目中就这么蠢？”Bucky也向她挥拳头。  
“你比那蠢多了。”Natasha继续和Peggy练习步子。她们脚步轻盈，姿态优美。Steve看着她们步伐的移动，脚尖距离很近，Natasha的红舞鞋和Peggy的黑舞鞋都很漂亮，每次转身和跨步都带起一小片裙摆。  
Bucky的手在Steve眼前挥了挥，“回神，伙计。”  
“喔，抱歉。”Steve回头，Bucky正在打量他的表情。  
“哪一个？”这回Bucky直接开始移动，Steve的身体反应稍有迟疑，膝盖磕碰了一下，跟上了Bucky的步子。  
“什么？”Steve正在被他带着舞步，他们的脸靠得很近，这回Bucky直接把嘴唇贴在他耳边问：“Natasha和Peggy，你看上了哪一个？”  
Steve停下了，Bucky差点撞上他的胸口，“怎么了？”  
“你在追求她们中的哪一个？”Steve怀疑且警惕地低声问，抬头瞪他。  
Bucky的眉毛挑高了，两秒钟后他说：“现在来学横跨步，之后我们就按Q（Quick，快）和S（Slow，慢）来打步伐的节拍。”  
Steve的表情里浮现更多的怀疑。

*

基本舞步并不复杂，Steve学得挺快，不过动作不算到位，对此Bucky极其大度地表示了谅解，Sam进展和他没两样。  
“首先你得记下步子，然后保证姿态正确，明白吗？”Bobbi向Sam解释，Sam点头，看起来兴奋得不行。  
“大概还有二十分钟，最后留十分钟换衣服。”Natasha看了一眼墙上的钟，向其他五个人宣布。  
“Tasha，”Peggy提议，“给新人来一段？”  
Bucky正在纠正Steve的动作和重心，“你每次做这个跨步时重心都不稳，重心在两条腿中间！伙计！你总是不太对劲，这样你永远也没法跳好。”  
Steve努力保持平衡，Bucky扶着他的腰侧，绕到他左侧撑住他的后背。“背挺直。”  
Steve烦闷地看他一眼，“我尽量。”  
Bucky再次挑眉，Steve低头注意自己的重心位置。Natasha戳了一下Bucky的肩膀。  
“来一段给他们俩看看。”她眨了一下眼睛。  
“回去再练。”Bucky啪地一下拍在Steve肩膀上，“快到点了。”  
Sam还黏在Bobbi身边，Steve站直，揉了揉颈后，慢慢挪到Peggy旁边。  
“我来学跳舞的时候是Bucky和Bobbi给我展示了一段，”Peggy说，“和我一起学的一个女孩儿放弃了，我倒想多学一点，你呢？”  
“我想让自己更协调一点，”Steve耸肩，对Peggy微笑，“我确实跳舞很糟糕，街舞节奏太快，芭蕾现在学又太晚。”  
“社团本来就是爱好者俱乐部，有实力参赛的人很少，而且他们对参加比赛不感兴趣。”Peggy说，“我还没看过Bucky和Natasha搭档。”她悄悄靠近Steve，用手遮掩着说。“听说他们俩搭档能让观众脱裤子。”  
“我听到了。”Bobbi提醒。舞池里Bucky和Natasha正在低声讨论跳哪一段。“他们不光能让你脱裤子，还能让你脱裙子。”  
Peggy大笑，Steve微笑。Sam在旁边忿忿不平：“我以后也会跳得很好。”  
“节奏快的还是炫技？”Natasha问，伸手捏了捏Bucky的左肩，他轻轻动了动从她手指下脱开。“右托举。”  
“本来大多数动作就是右侧托举。”Bucky撇嘴，“炫技也不错，我快被新手Rogers憋死了。”这句话声音大到Steve都听见了，他翻了翻眼睛，和其他人一起靠在舞池墙壁的把杆上，还把胳膊抱在胸前展示不满。  
“注意我们的腿部动作。”Natasha向他们打手势，比了个数字，Bobbi笑了：“这一首，你们确定？”走开去调播放器。Bucky站开几步，Natasha掀起裙摆摆出一个有些攻击性的姿态，右脚鞋尖点地，Bucky则摆出漫不经心的架势，低头看着地板。音乐起始是几个手风琴音，Natasha先动，迈步向Bucky跨步过去……Bucky在她走到面前时抬起头，做出一个上下打量对方的视线游移，从漫不经心变成了感兴趣。  
Steve观察他们的肢体语言。Natasha在进攻，Bucky在试探，互相绕圈，逐渐靠近。Natasha以鞋尖和大腿挑逗Bucky的小腿，将他的裤管稍稍向上蹭去，Bucky甚至还打量四周，做出谨慎的表情。接着Natasha后撤，Bucky进攻，上来就是一段小跑步伐，横向步与大跨步，接着是一连串快速交替的交叉步伐，每次落脚都卡在音乐节奏点上，旁边Sam已经小声说了一句“哇喔”，Steve不自觉地从横杆上向前倾，交叉在胸前的手臂也打开了。Natasha和Bucky的节奏卡得相当准，比之前Natasha和Peggy的练习舞步更复杂，装饰动作更多，Bucky不时以鞋尖和鞋跟轻点地面，Natasha以充满戏剧感的甩腿与大腿摩擦动作加强他们的双腿纠缠，幅度与力度都比之前Natasha和Peggy练习时强烈得多。之前Bucky已经给Steve简单介绍了一些专业名词，而现在他们跳舞时动作已经快到没法及时分辨出那些技巧。  
的确非常性感，节奏与力度还有他们的各种装饰动作都恰到好处，Sam和Peggy都在旁边吸气，Bobbi大概看的次数比较多，相对平静一些。Steve仔细观察，Natasha和Bucky脸上都出了汗，收尾以一个幅度很大的跨步做为终结，显现出他们身体线条的美感与力量，音乐就在他们完成最后一个动作时准确地截停，没有任何装饰性的颤音或尾音。  
Natasha抬起睫毛，Bucky也是，Steve看着他们望进对方的眼睛，Natasha调皮地眨了一下，Bucky露出了轻松一点的微笑：“上一次跳这首曲子是四个月前。”  
“你今天有点儿爱现，”Natasha保持着那个收尾姿势，让Bucky靠手臂力量慢慢把她拉起来，直到他们重新站好。“上一次你可没这么多炫技动作。”  
Bucky只是笑得更大，Peggy和Sam已经在鼓掌欢呼，Sam吹了几声很响的口哨：“Barnes，我绝对要把你这几招学到手！你等着瞧！”  
Bucky冲Bobbi抛了个飞吻，一手还揽着Natasha，Sam立刻接了一句“靠！”Bobbi乐坏了。  
Steve不情愿地跟着鼓掌，“你们俩跳得很好，但我不太明白……”  
众人都在换下自己的舞鞋，女孩们去更衣室换衣服了。Bucky直接坐在了地板上开始脱他的鞋，Steve解着自己的鞋带。  
“不明白我们为什么不是好舞伴？”Bucky脱掉了一只，开始脱另外一只。“那是种感觉，pal，你是个艺术生，肯定更明白。”  
“是那种‘你知道你们能跳得好，但是不合适’的感觉？”Steve也把鞋脱下来。Sam正拿着两只鞋察看鞋底，咕哝着这还挺容易磨损之类的抱怨。  
Bucky这回用一个耸肩来回答，坐在舞池的地板上，离Steve和Sam都有点儿距离。他左手撑了一下地板好站起来，脸上的皱眉不适一闪而过。  
女孩们换好了日常衣服，Natasha一身红黑相间的T恤牛仔裤，Peggy穿了条颇古典的裙子，Bobbi高挑健美，紧身牛仔裤相当吸引眼球，三人的外套都拿在手上。  
“嘿，我猜你们两个会再学个几节课，”Peggy开口，“女孩儿们要去吃夜宵，你们来不来？离我们租房的地方不远，有一家营业到12点的小餐馆。”  
“当然！”Sam立刻答应，“看Barnes就知道探戈是个体力活。”  
“快点儿。”Natasha催促。Bobbi一脸看透Sam的表情，不过并没有反对。  
他们换好衣服，Steve盯着Bucky的皮衣和紧身牛仔裤扫了好几眼，Bucky露出了嫌弃脸：“干嘛？你盯着我的眼神就像我刚把咖啡泼身上了。”  
“我以为只有周五约会才穿紧身牛仔裤。”Steve看向Sam，Sam摊手：“我认识的哥们确实都这样，心理学，你知道的，我们就爱收集数据，但特例也很常见。”  
“每天都有人搭讪我。”Bucky坏笑，推门出去，留下一句“我可得随时准备着。”  
“这家伙跟你可完全是两个风格。”Sam看向Steve。  
Steve收回视线：“只要他别猛追Peggy，你懂的，我就受得了。”  
“Peggy不太像会被Barnes这种类型唬住的女孩。”Sam拍拍他的肩膀，“对你的暗恋对象有点信心。”

*

六个人两辆车，Natasha和Bobbi是邻居，不介意稍Peggy一程，Steve坐Sam的车，而Bucky今天搭Natasha的车来，在开去那家小餐馆的路上就挤在Sam车里。  
Steve坐副驾，Bucky在后座发着手机短信，不时抬起视线看后视镜一眼，Steve和他的眼神撞个正着。  
“我都要怀疑你想搭讪我了，Rogers。”Bucky在后座摊开手脚，一个人占了两个人的位置。  
“和朋友亲近，和敌人更亲近。”Steve引用这句名言。  
Bucky翻了个大白眼，“是Peggy，对吧？”  
Steve皱眉瞪后视镜，瞪着Bucky。  
“她不是我喜欢的类型，我们不是合适的舞伴。”Bucky低头继续发短信，“别妄想了，Rogers，我觉得你也不是她的那个舞伴。”  
“我可以尝试。”Steve反驳。  
“然后躲在洗手间哭成一团？”Bucky回嘴，“那会儿我一定得站你旁边，把你失恋的样子拍下来传到YouToBe上去，说不定能赢个奖——”  
Steve抓起Sam仪表板上放着的一个迷你卡通小骑士朝后砸去，正中Bucky的脑袋。  
“把我的骑士还来！”Sam吼道，“Steve，你平时可没这么糟糕！”  
“因为这小子是个新手，想讨姑娘欢心又没什么技巧，谁说中他的想法谁就会挨——嗷！”Bucky又挨了一下，也抓起手边的什么敲Steve脑袋，Steve已经涨红了脸，Bucky顺手捞到的是本素描本，就在Sam的车后座。“这什么？哦，看来有一段时间了，你可真像个跟踪狂。”他借着车厢里的光线翻了翻，一些街头速写，几页Sam，很多的Peggy。  
“到后面去打！”Sam啪地一按按钮让副驾驶座椅朝后倒去，Steve差点失去平衡，Bucky动作很快地把素描本塞在自己背后，朝Steve做鬼脸。“来啊！我就知道你是个冲动又固执的小蠢货！”  
Steve扑了过去，Sam一边开车一边吼：“别弄碎我的车窗！还有把骑士还我！别搞得像车震一样！”

*

下车时他们倒保持了镇静与体面，Sam威胁他们要是把刚才的事情捅出去，就向Natasha和Peggy告密，两人立刻住手了。  
“不准让她们看出来。”Sam说，“我和你们的目标没关系，只负责监督你们的和平共处，听懂没有？”  
“懂了。”Steve和Bucky勉强同意。  
时间已经超过十点半，街上没什么人，还有点冷。Steve穿得不厚，在冷空气里缩了缩脖子，Bucky下一秒就要拉开自己的皮衣……动作到一半停住了，一脸困惑，表情还有点儿卧槽。  
Sam对他充满怀疑地挑起一边眉毛。  
“条件反射，James？”Natasha倒是看到了他们三个人的表情，Peggy和Bobbi在找店里相对角落的卡座。  
“泡妞的习惯。”Bucky把皮衣拉好，“周围有个姑娘觉得冷就把外套脱给她，绝对有加分。”他满不在乎地说，斜眼看向Steve。  
Steve回了一个“你好烦”的眼神。  
在Sam的眼神威胁下他们总算一起挤进了卡座，卡座围起来像个半圆，Bucky左手边坐着Natasha，右手边坐着Steve，Sam和Bobbi反而坐在最外侧的两边，卡座很大，Steve和Bucky在尽可能地远离对方。  
“你们俩真是命运安排的敌人，”Bobbi显然觉得他们挺有趣。“吃饭时休战，伙计们。”  
点餐时一点问题没有，除了很不幸地，Steve和Bucky点了一样的煎蛋华夫饼加热狗香肠。Natasha乐坏了：“这是James夜宵常点的东西，我第一次看到第二个人这么点！”  
Sam也很乐：“Steve做晚餐也经常是这个组合。”  
“和敌人更亲近。”Peggy说了Steve刚才在车上和Bucky扭打的前的名言，Steve眨眨眼，露出一个很小的微笑。  
“你们真的之前只见过一次？”Bobbi来回观察他们的表情，Steve和Bucky正瞪着对方，一副被背叛的忿忿脸。  
“好吧，我想起来一个细节。”Natasha好不容易止住笑。“你们给华夫饼加什么？”  
“奶油。”Steve回答，同时Bucky回答：“果酱。”  
“没关系，你们仍然是敌人。”Natasha拍拍Bucky的肩膀，Sam同时也同情地拍拍Steve肩膀，两人同时松了一口气。  
吃东西时三个女孩聊起了格斗和防身术，Sam倾听，收集他心理学的各种奇怪数据，Steve和Bucky保持安静，专心吃东西。  
等他们吃完回去开车时，男孩们走在后面，Bucky出其不意地绊了Steve一下，Steve反应还算快，但还是摔了一跤，Sam都来不及拯救他。  
“明天课上见！”Bucky愉快地钻进Natasha的车，被她狠狠在脑袋上拍了一下。  
“你们俩麻烦大了。”Sam扶起Steve时哀叹。


	3. Chapter 3

“当时他真冲着你脸上来了一拳？”Sam在他们往舞蹈教室赶时问，Steve点头，手里抱着Natasha指明让他们买的墨西哥鸡肉卷。  
“所以你就从拯救Natasha变成和Bucky打架。”Sam补上了后半截。“伙计，就算来了个搞不清楚状况的，我也不会直接开打。”  
“记得上回我带着个黑眼圈回来么？”Steve说，“那回也碰上了Barnes。”  
“又是他揍的？”Sam眼睛瞪大了。“我记得你赶跑了那个勒索的家伙。”  
“他拍下了勒索过程顺带嘲笑了我五分钟。”Steve叹气。“我知道我有点儿冲动。”  
“你可不止有一点儿冲动。”Sam反驳。  
“对，没错，他的解决方案更好。”Steve耸肩，“我只是觉得这事儿没完。”  
“我看得出他不喜欢你。”Sam跟着耸肩。“他教你跳舞时身体总是尽量离得更远，从肢体语言就能看出他没有想靠近你的意图，而且他的嘲讽技能肯定全用在你身上了，对姑娘倒是个绅士。”  
“给我一个你的心理学分析方法得出的结论？”Steve跟着Sam跑上楼梯。  
“你们俩都很无聊。”Sam推着他进舞蹈室的门。Natasha已经换好舞鞋和短裙，正在那些把杆上压腿，动作非常芭蕾。Bobbi和Sam击了个掌，Steve看看周围。  
“今晚只有你和我，Peggy晚上得做功课。”Bucky刚从更衣室出来就一脸幸灾乐祸。  
“为什么我非得跟你搭档？”Steve无奈地把食物袋交给Natasha，“‘敌人更好’？”  
“James很好玩，”Natasha坏笑。“折磨他是我的乐趣。”  
“玩Clint去，或者去玩Bruce。”Bucky跳了一个滑步过来，在Natasha手里翻食物，Sam和Steve带来了晚饭，今晚时间提早了一小时，之前街舞社早早离场不知道干嘛去了。  
“我待会儿和你跳一段。”Natasha转向Steve，“检验James有没有认真教你。”  
“噢，”Steve脸有点红。“但愿我不会踩你的脚。”  
“我和James刚开始学的时候互相踩过的步子能绕赤道两周半。”Natasha打开墨西哥卷包装。“你们俩就像打包一样，每次都一起出现。”  
“算上这次，应该是第9次基础课。”Sam数了数，“我们合租一个屋子。”  
“那你们的基本步应该都差不多了。”Bucky开口，“等会儿你就归我。”他冲Sam坏笑。  
“Steve！救我！”Sam夸张地抱住Steve手臂，众人都在乐。  
“那是素描本？”Bobbi问，“能看吗？”  
Steve给她看了，Bobbi翻了翻：“舞蹈速写？”  
“练习人体动态。”Steve回答，喝了一口带来的可乐。Natasha也凑过去看，都是速写探戈课上每个人的姿态，寥寥数笔，连衣着细节都没有，但不同的舞姿和体型细节抓得很准确。  
“这个肯定是Peggy，Peggy其实看着要比我们宽一些。”Bobbi指出其中一个双人共舞速写，“矮点儿的是Tasha，没错。”  
“这是James。”Natasha指出另一张，“体型很像。”  
Bucky一直在旁边无聊，吃着自己的晚饭，听到这句就挪到了女孩们身边，纸上他自己正坐在地板上脱舞鞋，还有和Natasha共舞时身体舒展的线条，其他人都还有形体和部分脸的描绘，到Bucky这儿就只有背影和后脑勺，连侧脸都没有。  
“姿态也很像。”Natasha评价。Bucky看了一眼就哼了一声回去吃东西了。  
Bobbi看看他们：“我还是不明白为什么你们俩这么不对付，除了练舞几乎一句话都不说。通常跳舞很能缓解糟糕关系。”  
“细节只有我知道。”Natasha露出一个神秘微笑。“练完舞再说。”

*

Bucky现在简直不忍直视，Natasha检验Steve的学习成果，Steve僵得就和从没学过一样，舞步还算正确，没踩Natasha的脚，她裙子太短也没有被踩的几率，但是就是……很难看。  
一段舞步跳完，Natasha点点头：“你没问题。”  
Steve脸红得快烧起来了。Bucky插嘴：“这小矮个儿之前不是这样的！”  
“闭嘴，James。”Natasha拍拍Steve的肩膀，“我知道你跳不好的原因了，Steve，你太绅士，探戈得有身体接触。”她把Steve拉近直到他们的身体右侧紧紧贴在一起，Steve更加手足无措。  
“而且你太过留意我的动作。”Natasha松开他，Steve悄悄松了口气。“你跳的是男步，通常情况下你要带领女步行动，又不能做得特别过头……”接着Natasha解释了不少探戈的肢体语言细节，Steve渐渐放松。另外一边，Bucky在墙边不情不愿地压腿。Sam已经和Bobbi跳过一轮了，等Natasha给Steve示范完一些男步的要领后，就轮到Bucky检验Sam了。  
Sam倒跳得不错，Bucky给Bobbi竖起两只拇指点赞。  
中场休息时Sam和Bobbi都围到了Natasha这里听八卦，Steve和Bucky练习舞步时状态就好多了，三人放他们占据舞蹈室的一半去练习，Steve和Bucky一边低声吵架一边学新舞步。  
“是James挑的头。”Natasha在这边假装教他们俩新步子。“你们可能知道当时James和我吵架，然后Steve过来帮忙，对吧？”  
“Steve从没说过细节，只有结论。”Sam补充，“以我心理学专业的眼光，当时肯定发生了什么特别的事。”  
“正确。”Natasha赞赏地看他一眼。“Steve喜欢Peggy，是不是？”  
“我也觉得。”Bobbi点头。  
“他在这方面就像一本打开的书。”Sam赞同。  
“那天James被甩了。”Natasha抛出真相。  
Sam挑眉，看看Steve和Bucky跳得……起码姿态好看多了，跨步扭转什么的都更自然。  
“Bucky这家伙看着不像。”Sam怀疑地说。“从你们三人那一场架之后他的名声更像个风流浪子。”  
“正确，也不正确。”Natasha的微笑满是“来问我来问我”。  
“他挺可爱的。”Bobbi看了一眼Steve和Bucky。“我是说Bucky，Steve看起来……有点正直。”  
“没错，缩小版美国队长。”Sam冲她眨眼。“我有时得看着他，否则他自己就能和人打进警局——别看我，Steve真进去过，帮个老太太追回被抢走的钱包之类的，不止一次，我有个表亲就在附近的警局，每次都是他通知我把人保释出来。”  
Natasha的表情有点神秘。“有趣。”她评价。“说到正题，James谈恋爱很不走运。”  
“他太多情？不够体贴？忽略对方短信？”Sam提出一系列可能性。  
“恰好相反，James是个完美情人。”Natasha回答，“我是他第一个女朋友，他绝对完美。”  
“我猜猜，你甩了他。”Bobbi说。  
“对，他很体贴，就跟那些天生会调情的意大利男人差不多。”Natasha说，“但我想要的可不是这样，他对我太好了，我没法给予他同等的回馈，所以我提出了分手。”  
“他让你觉得愧疚？”Sam提出疑虑，“有些完美情人的类型会无意识给对方施加压力，他很黏人？”  
“不，他会给你留空间，如果你迟到他也会谅解，就像我说的，简直完美。”Natasha解释，“如果你和他交往你就会懂……哦对了他也交男朋友。”  
“无一例外是对方甩他？”Sam问。Natasha点头。  
“他人很好，”Bobbi向Sam解释，“有礼貌，有幽默感，照顾周围的人，不过不是我的菜。”Sam悄悄松口气，她继续说：“看到他和Steve干架我还有点意外。”  
“我也有点意外。”Sam说，“Steve对别人也很不错，除了那些坏家伙，他会直接教训对方。”  
“现在他们的基本性格我们都了解了。”Natasha下结论。“那天James又被甩，我嘲笑他遇不到灵魂伴侣，然后我们打了起来。”她看看Sam的表情又解释：“没事，我们格斗术是搭档，我能干翻两个你。”  
“这一点我信。”Sam举手投降，“所以你们打架完全没有危险性，然后Steve误会了，他们两个打了起来。”  
“通常这种情况都是可以避免的。”Natasha微笑，又看了他们俩一眼，Steve正在练习一个Bucky教他的步伐，没留意这边三个已经完全没在跳舞。“只要解释一下就行，我和Steve解释了状况，Steve道歉了。”  
“这段我可没听过，下面有一个‘但是’？”Sam指出，Bobbi也满脸好奇。  
“但是，”Natasha故意停顿了一下，“James当时心情很糟，他打量了一下Steve说，”她模仿Bucky的口吻。“‘你这个矮个儿肯定没人爱’和‘永远不会有人想真正了解你外表之外的一切’。”  
Sam皱起脸：“老天。”  
Bobbi有点困惑，“怎么了？”  
“Steve高中最后一年转到我的高中来着。”Sam解释，“他看着个子小不起眼，没姑娘喜欢他，恶霸追着他揍，Steve有一回还被堵在厕所里，就因为恶霸觉得他看上去像个小娘娘腔。大部分人都只看外表——Bucky这句话等于在他胸口开了一枪。”  
“接着Steve就给了他一拳。”Natasha点头表示不出所料。“James和他开打，同时还不停地说Steve外表看起来有多糟糕，他们打得相当……嘈杂。”  
Sam以手抚额：“所以Steve那天撞枪口上了，正好Bucky火山爆发。”  
“我觉得Steve那天也正好火山爆发，他们打得对方差点骨折，James还去看了牙。”Natasha笑了，“你们没觉得有哪儿不对劲吗？”  
Bobbi又看看他们：“从你们俩加入到现在快两周了，他们还没缓和一点儿。”  
“Steve和Bucky杠上的时间可比Steve关注Peggy多多了。”Sam抱着手臂。“他们现在还在‘敌人’这个低阶状态，升级看来不太容易。”  
Natasha对Sam露出个“你懂的”表情，Sam做了个鬼脸：“所以你想……”  
“他们说不定可以成为朋友。”Natasha说，“只要能想办法解决这糟糕的第一印象。”  
“我觉得他们俩现在就像傲慢与偏见。”Bobbi叹气。  
“谁是达西？”Sam乐了，“Bucky吗？我倒觉得Steve更像点儿。”  
“至少帮他们制造点能展现出正常版性格的情境。”Natasha说，“这就是我一开始让他们搭档的真相。”  
“很多舞伴会发展成情侣。”Bobbi说，Sam在旁边露出一个大大的笑容。  
“我只希望他们俩冷静点。”Natasha摊手，“每天看到James那张臭脸已经够烦人了。舞伴的长时间身体接触多少会消磨一些敌意，没人能抗拒肢体接触带来的安全感，等他们熟悉对方的身体语言后，自然就会变成朋友。”  
“你选修过心理学？”Sam问，“听起来很专业。”  
“旁听过几节课。”Natasha拍了一下手，“别聊了，继续练。”

*

“我看完了那些探戈视频。”Steve在跟着Bucky练习那个滑步时说。Bucky右手手指稳稳地抓着他的左手，左手很自然地搭在他肩后，现在他们的共舞姿态已经没一开始那么别扭了，步伐大小也控制得不错，Steve踩脚次数在这两周内低于十。  
“感想？”Bucky用大腿轻轻推了一下Steve的大腿，“向后用鞋尖划出一个半圆，动的是你的臀而不是背，这需要你的重心更稳定，pal，你重心总是不太稳。”  
“好。”Steve略微低头看自己的舞步动作，又看向镜子里他们的状态，镜子里他确实有点驼背，Steve挺直了一点。“男女搭档和同性别搭档的感觉的确不同。”  
“男女搭档可以调情。”Bucky帮他稳住重心，“后仰一点，不是肩膀，是这样。”他纠正Steve的状态，双手又回到Steve的肩膀和手上。“再做一次。”Steve这次的舞步效果足够到位了。“刚才六段我们连着来一遍。男男搭档多半是可以炫技，没什么特别的。”  
Steve跳男步，将身体稍稍贴近Bucky的右半边身侧以做好预备，Bucky低声念出节奏，Quick，Quick，Quick，Slow，Quick，Steve的呼吸比一开始稳定多了，舞步也更有自信。  
“我离炫技还早着。”Steve边跳边说。  
“喜马拉雅山和马里亚纳海沟的距离。”Bucky反驳，“这里是拧转，收尾，正确。”他们跳完这六段，Bucky收回放在Steve肩膀上的手，但右手仍然握着他的左手手指。“现在我教你跳女步。”  
“为什么？我们只是临时搭档。”Steve叹气。  
Bucky挑眉：“你又想打架？上完课再打，以你现在的水准想赢得Peggy的心？那绝对不可能。”  
“她上次拒绝了你的约会，而且你百分之百不是真心想约她。”Steve反驳，Bucky手指用了点力，把Steve的左手扯到自己背后，“放好，女孩们也会学男步，不然探戈还有什么乐趣？得两个舞者互相向对方调情才能好看。”  
“你和Natasha跳得不错。”Steve不情愿地伸出右手让Bucky握住，“像在玩游戏多过调情。”  
“艺术家的敏感？”Bucky的手放在Steve背后，“最好的舞者都是一对儿。”  
“我们俩这辈子都没这个可能。”Steve说，Bucky拍拍他的背：“当然没这个可能，女步的花式更多，现在你得被我领舞了，先来个基本步，踩我就等着待会儿挨揍。”  
“左右反着来一遍？”Steve没两步就撞上了Bucky的膝盖，松手揉了揉自己的腿。  
Bucky也揉了揉，“你这硬得要死的膝盖骨，”他抱怨，重新摆好他们的架势。“反着来，你记不住步子？”他低头看着Steve——反正教跳舞又不用看脸，Steve正皱着眉回想：“等等，让我脑子里过一遍……好了。”  
“女步可别先采取主动。”Bucky解释，“不过现在也没人特别遵循老规矩……我先带你走一遍，贴着我，我走步时你应该有所感觉。”  
“这一点倒没错，我感觉得出你下面要迈哪条腿，还有到底是Quick还是Slow。”Steve只需要抬一点点头就可以看到Bucky的脸，Bucky的虹膜是灰蓝色的。“你脑门上又长了一个痘痘。”  
“闭嘴Rogers。”Bucky捏他右手，“再说我就捏断你画画的手指。”  
“幼稚鬼。”  
“你个小Punk，小矮个儿，长了两只左脚的蠢蛋。”  
“Jerk，”Steve做鬼脸，“快开始，跳你的男步。”


	4. Chapter 4

第三周，Sam终于得到了约Bobbi出去单独约会的机会，一整天都在兴奋。  
“这个周五你和Bucky能保持住不干架吗？我和Bobbi那节课就得翘了。”他紧张地说。“你们平均三节课就得来上一架。”  
“按统计数据来看，这次不。”Steve好笑地回答。  
“他怎么样？”Sam在做他的心理学作业，Steve画他的艺术作业：“谁？”  
“Bucky，James Barnes.”Sam说，“要知道按心理学上说，多多的肢体接触可以——”  
“不怎么样。”Steve打断他，继续给那幅画上色。  
“我觉得他挺不错。”Sam继续，“我们几个每次练舞之后去吃东西，他的表现都没你说得那么……糟糕。”  
“也可能是只针对我。”Steve手都没停。  
“但你和他跳得不错，”Sam坚持，“你和Natasha的练习简直……老天我都不忍心说。”  
Steve缩了缩肩膀：“按我现在的水准，没法去邀请Peggy跳舞。”  
“肯定会像个猩猩。”Sam从作业里抬头。“你学到哪儿了？我们的进度不一样，我记得你男女步都得学。”  
“男女步的基本步都不会出错，花式正在学，不过Bucky说我跳得难看得要命。”Steve继续画画。“你是只学男步，对不对？”  
“我有梦想中的舞伴啦。”Sam即兴从作业堆里出来跳了五秒快步舞。“哈哈哈哈哈Steve你还没有舞伴！Barnes不算！”他得意地扭动。  
“够了！”Steve大笑，把手边一个橡皮砸过去。

*

周五这天Sam就和Bobbi快快乐乐去约会了，Steve没约会，Bucky自己的练习时间倒经常排在周五，Peggy一般和Natasha一起出没，而Natasha一周在舞蹈室至少五个晚上。  
Steve夹着素描本刷开舞蹈室门的时候还有点早，Natasha和Peggy刚换好裙子和舞鞋，Bucky不在。她们愉快地和他打了个招呼，Steve晃晃手上的素描本，Peggy说了句画好让她看看。  
“我们来把那一段跟着音乐来一遍。”Natasha提议，Peggy提起了裙摆。Steve迅速坐好开始捕捉她们的动态。音乐响起，她们开始迈步，没什么特别性感的部分，倒是充满趣味的到处踢一下或者来些扭转，快速锁链交叉步和活泼的快步横行，裙摆几乎都没停在她们大腿上。  
“你学得很快。”Natasha赞赏地说，“你完全可以自己挑舞伴了，Peggy，和James跳过没？1”  
Steve正好画完一部分，抬起视线悄悄偷听。  
“哦不，”Peggy笑了笑，冲Natasha眨眼。“他真不是我的菜，他有点封闭。”  
“那也是因为他这几年的恋爱运都很菜。”Natasha回答。“我以为没人看得出他最近状态不好呢。”  
Steve对此撇撇嘴，继续给画面补充一点细节。  
“他光靠外表就肯定不愁约会，”Peggy说，“但我从没看到他对谁感兴趣，跟我调情也并不真心。”  
“调情是他的习惯，他跟Sam都能调情，除了Steve他谁都撩过。”Natasha和Peggy走向Steve，Steve把素描本翻给她们看，上面都是简略流畅的线条，速写出她们的动态。  
“真不错。”Peggy对Steve微笑，Steve回以微笑。  
“等你跳得好点儿，我们可以试试。”Peggy对他眨眼。  
“Okay.”Steve同意。  
Natasha看了看墙上的表。“James迟到了，可能被什么事情耽搁了，或者是路上被人拦下了搭讪。”  
“我对他可不抱希望。”Steve忍不住嘲讽。Peggy在一旁暗暗好笑。  
Natasha和Peggy又跳了一段，Steve收起了画本，一手扶着把杆独自练习一些需要舞伴配合的舞步。大概过了半小时，舞蹈室门被敲响了。Steve去开门，外面站着一个有点紧张的年轻男人：“呃……嗨。”  
“嗨。”Steve说，“找舞蹈练习室？”  
“是的。”对方脱下了脑袋上的帽子——挺英国的，口音也挺英国。Steve让他进来，Natasha和Peggy停下了练习。  
“你是那个想参加的Jarvis？”Natasha问。  
“Edwin Jarvis.”Jarvis说，和她握了握手。“请叫我Jarvis。是的，我看到了宣传海报，你们提供探戈舞的教学练习？”  
“对，你以前学过还是零基础？”  
“学过别的舞蹈基础。”Jarvis说，“不过以前的老师说我有点太拘谨，让我试试看探戈。”  
“没问题，Peggy，你来试试。”Natasha介绍，“你可以教他。”  
“噢，你动作可真快。”Peggy笑了笑，向Jarvis伸手。“英国人？来挑一双舞鞋。”  
Steve全程都看到了，Natasha目送他们去了更衣室，回头看到Steve有点紧张的表情，又看了一眼钟。“James今天怎么了？”她看看放手机的位置。“而且还没打个电话解释原因。”  
“我有些舞步还不太熟，一个人也可以练习。”Steve解释，有点尴尬。“我还是把糟糕的部分留给Bucky好了。”  
“等你更放松点儿就能跳得更好。”Natasha乐了。“你有些动作是不是跳得不到位？像这样。”说着她就来了一个男步的锁步，她跳起来可比Steve好看多了。  
“对。”Steve点头。  
Natasha伸手扶住把杆，“你一个人练习也可以，现在你大部分基本步都没问题，对吧？新手和高手的区别除了技巧，就是对动作的掌握，高手跳起来更流畅好看，镜子能让你姿态更棒。”  
“好。”Steve同意了。  
Natasha走开去拿她的手机，拨了个电话给Bucky，响了两声就被接起来：“你是谁？”  
是个女孩的声音，很响，听起来很恼怒，Peggy和Jarvis都被吓了一跳。Peggy已经开始教Jarvis基本姿态了，Jarvis做得很好。  
Natasha把手机拿得离耳朵远了点儿，才再次去听对方是谁，结果是一连串质问她和Bucky是什么关系。  
“你是谁？”Natasha问，对方似乎被这句话激怒了，她不得不再次把手机拿远点。“我马上就过来，让James听电话。”  
Bucky肯定没两句话就交待了地点，Natasha挂掉了电话，看看舞蹈室里Peggy和Jarvis正在练习，还剩一个Steve，抓起他就说“帮我个忙”接着就拖他出去，连舞鞋都来不及换。  
“怎么回事？”Steve被她一路拽着向前跑，Natasha运动神经绝对强悍，他几乎有点跟不上。  
“James不是迟到，是被前女友堵住了！”Natasha边跑边解释。“还有前女友的现男友。”  
“他又惹了什么麻烦？”Steve在后面勉强跟着跑。  
“他可没惹麻烦，”Natasha一路跑出这幢大楼，校园运动场离这里不远，晚上也亮着灯，很快他们就看到一个路灯下站着三个人。“这个前女友才是麻烦。”  
“到底怎么回事？”Steve跟着她跑到那儿，Bucky正被一个看起来挺摇滚的男人吼什么，看Bucky的表情已经对此烦透了。  
“她是你的现女友，对不对？”那个女孩还挺漂亮，哭得眼妆都有点花。她直接指着Natasha。  
“我可不是，我和James一起教探戈。这是他最近的学生，你们让他今晚没法上课了。”Natasha举起双手投降，顺带介绍了Steve。“怎么了？”她看向Bucky。  
“她想复合。”Bucky看上去一脸疲惫，对着Steve指指前女友，又指指旁边那个穿着皮衣铆钉的摇滚男。“这位是她的现男友，他觉得我在挑衅。”  
“你不知道James Barnes从不回头？”Natasha看向那个女孩。“怎么？甩了他才知道James有多完美？后悔了？”  
“嘿！”摇滚男不合时宜地插嘴抗议，让每个人都皱了皱眉。“我还在这儿！”  
“我已经和你分手了！”女孩冲摇滚男尖叫。  
“没门！你根本不告诉我原因！你还不肯跟我上床！”摇滚男吼回来。“我没提分手就不算！”  
“Bucky！”女孩转向Bucky，几乎是在哀求。  
Bucky看起来真是累得不行。“Francis，我从不和前任复合。”他连声音都一副累坏了的沙哑调子。  
“我不相信！”Francis说，声音更尖了。Steve几乎要捂住耳朵，Natasha面无表情。  
Bucky也没什么表情。“不，我不会复合。是你提出分手。”他打量了一眼摇滚男，“你说我太完美了，不是你想要的。”  
“我——”Francis看起来很尴尬。“我当时并不知道……”  
“他？完美？”摇滚男再次插嘴，打量Bucky。“这小子哪里完美？难道你不肯跟我上床的原因就是他？”他跨步逼近Francis，女孩立刻退了一步。Bucky和Steve同时伸手止住他的冲劲。  
“Bucky！”Francis惊喜地看向Bucky。  
Steve皱着眉判断现状，走出来一步，挡在Francis前面：“你得道歉。”  
“你又是什么鬼？”摇滚男看了一眼Steve，声音立刻抬高了，似乎觉得Steve不算威胁。  
“你对她并不尊重，所以她才想和你分手，明白吗？”Steve沉声向摇滚男解释。  
“你算什么？”摇滚男比Bucky还高一点儿，体型也不小，直接就推了一把Steve。  
“嘿！”Bucky和Natasha都出声阻止。  
“你得向她道歉。”Steve坚持。摇滚男猛推了他一把，Steve被这力量给搡得后退了半步，稳住了之后朝他膝盖狠狠来了一脚让他直接跪在了地上。Francis在后面发出一声尖叫。摇滚男扑过来要揍Steve，Bucky挡住了他，上来一记右钩拳，Natasha吼他们两个让他们退后，接着没几下就把摇滚男给撂倒了。  
“你得跟她道歉。”Natasha说，“她能看上你是你走运，道歉。”  
摇滚男一边捂着鼻血一边小声说了句对不起。  
“她和James没有任何关系，你得记住，James Barnes从不复合。”Natasha一脚踩在摇滚男肚子上。“她要和你分手，那是你们俩的事。但你要随便对人动手，就是所有人的事，我们揍你是正当防卫。懂了没？”  
摇滚男跑了，Francis看向Bucky，Bucky抱着手臂，表情可并不温柔。“你听到了。”  
“一点机会都没有？”她低声问。  
“我从不破例。”Bucky回答。

*

“完美男友？”Steve怀疑地看着Bucky。  
“别问。”Bucky坐在舞蹈室的地板上，连舞鞋都没换，后背靠在镜子上。“给我几分钟休息一会儿，pal，今天的课我会补给你。”  
“没关系。”Steve说，从回到舞蹈室就坐在他身边。“介意我在这边画画吗？”  
“随便你。”Bucky挥挥手。  
Steve打开了素描本。Peggy开始教Jarvis基本步，看Jarvis的状态他学起来也很快。他画了一会儿他们的样子，Natasha练习芭蕾动作的姿态，Bucky在他旁边坐着，几次深呼吸之后放松了不少。  
之前Jarvis已经和Bucky打过招呼，Bucky看了一会儿他们练习，“那个英国小子抢了你的Peggy。”  
“我已经有一支舞的预约了。”Steve在给手上的画补上细节。  
“你和她的水准差距至少也横跨了整个大西洋。”Bucky嘲讽。  
Steve笑了笑，用手指指腹摩开炭笔的线条。Bucky歪了歪脑袋看一眼他画的内容，刚刚花了妆的Francis和只露了一边耳朵还有后脑勺的摇滚男，Bucky的脸夹在他们中间，一脸厌烦又焦躁，3/4侧面。Steve只给Bucky的脸加了明暗阴影。  
“我是这样的？”Bucky拍了一下Steve在他旁边盘起的腿。“我有这么大的下巴么？”他摸了摸下颚骨。  
Steve从画纸上抬起来扭头看他，还歪脑袋仔细观察了不同角度。“你就有这么大下巴。”  
“我没这么丑！你这个三流画家！”Bucky抗议。  
Steve防备地竖起画本。“别想我改！”他瞪着Bucky。  
“这画你不会拿去当作业交吧？”Bucky警惕地问。  
“我在咖啡馆能画一天。”Steve更警觉，抱紧了画本。“这些都是日常练习，我只会挑那些完成度特别高的交上去，速写不算。”  
Bucky仍然一脸不信，直到Steve把那张画纸撕下来给他才算了结。  
这天晚上的课Bucky没跳舞，最后找出了手机和耳机，听了一晚上音乐。Steve罕见地没有继续练习，低头画了更多Peggy和Jarvis的练习，还有Natasha偶尔过来指点Jarvis时的身体动态。Bucky分了一只耳机给Steve，他手机里存的音乐囊括全球，各种语言都有，而且今晚他大概调到了“舒缓”的类型，播放的都是歌手音色极佳，编曲柔缓的歌曲。没有一首英文歌，也没有歌词，一句都听不懂，但并不妨碍他们听出演唱里的充沛感情。  
直到这晚的课程结束Bucky都没有跳舞，临走时Natasha留他们锁门。Bucky等Steve去换舞鞋，Steve背着装素描本的背包，手指上还有炭笔痕迹，表情很平静。  
“你住哪儿？”Bucky关灯，用自己的学生卡锁了门，十点时学校一般都没多少学生了，他晃了晃车钥匙。  
Steve报出地址，和Sam合租的地方离学校不算远，但他又补了一句。“你现在想吃东西吗？”  
Bucky想了一秒钟，点头同意了。  
他们又去了第一次去的那家小餐馆，占据之前呆过的卡座，点了煎蛋华夫饼热狗，Steve多点了两份冰淇淋。  
“干嘛？”Bucky对最先上的冰淇淋有点儿意外，厨师动作挺快，很快就端上了其他食物。“你想让我像个姑娘一样边吃冰淇淋边嚎啕大哭？”  
Steve耸肩：“我饿了，你看起来像那种……借酒消愁的类型。我得确保你星期天的练习别缺席。”这周的练习时间包括了周日晚上。  
“我不酗酒。”Bucky反驳，“所有前女友和前男友加起来都不会让我想喝一杯，矮个儿。”  
“Okay.”Steve已经开始吃他的那份，给华夫饼上挤了一大坨奶油，把果酱瓶子往Bucky那边推了推。  
“我说过没人想了解别人，对吧？”Bucky给自己的华夫饼上挤果酱。“你就是标准范例。”  
“我们不需要了解对方。”Steve塞了一嘴食物。“吃你的东西。”  
“没错。”Bucky开始吃。  
他们沉默着慢慢吃完东西，还互相分享了冰淇淋（Steve是巧克力，给Bucky点了香草奥利奥），Steve坚持付账。  
Bucky开车把他送回合租的地方，Steve下车时窗户还黑着，“看来Sam和Bobbi约会顺利。”  
“而你就别想了。”Bucky嘲讽。  
“闭嘴。”Steve嘲讽回来，“星期天你要是还这幅游魂状态就等着挨揍吧。”他在夜晚的低温里拉紧了衣领。  
“快给我滚进去！”Bucky对他竖中指。


	5. Chapter 5

周日晚上Bucky完全恢复了状态，和Jarvis聊了几句，夸赞了一下Peggy的美貌，和Natasha互相嘲讽，警告Sam和Bobbi别老秀恩爱，对Steve的态度倒完全没变。  
“这次来练习不同的东西。”Bucky调出电脑里一个视频，一对男舞者的一段舞蹈。“看到他们互相绕圈挑衅没？对峙跳得好也会很棒。”  
Steve跟着他看视频。“用肢体表现气氛？那我们得是干架前的节奏。”  
“反正我们不会互相绕着圈儿调情。”Bucky指出视频里他们脚步的移动。“注意这里，一个停下后另一个就跟上，节奏得卡得很准，这需要更多练习。”  
“我喜欢这段。”Steve看着视频里两个舞者的对峙，既有力量感也有技巧，将两个互相看不顺眼的角色演得很准确。  
“基本步你已经能跳了，”Bucky扫了他一眼，“花式跳得好看需要点时间，步子学会后就得看你对舞步的把握。”想了想Bucky又说，“技巧水准相同的时候，剩下的就是天赋了。”  
“我知道。”Steve看着舞者抬腿完成一个装饰动作后又迅速落地，下一个舞步收尾也很准。“我在艺术上就有这个感觉。”  
Bucky看了他一眼，“差点忘了你是艺术系的小矮个儿。”又看了看Steve的衣着。“穿得也还行。”  
Steve一脸“你要说什么？！”的怀疑表情：“干嘛？”  
“我和Natasha有时会去参加一些活动，表演一段探戈赚点外快。”Bucky解释，“等你跳得好点儿也能去，到时候得准备表演服。”  
“我记得你们不参加比赛。”Steve说，忍不住看看Natasha，她今天没有舞伴，在练习芭蕾动作。  
“我们这群人都没把跳舞当职业。”Bucky耸肩，“跳舞首先是找乐子，还有表达情绪。你的状态观众能感受得到，而且，”他看看其他两对正在练习的搭档，“大部分时候我们没有观众。”  
“跳舞只是为了自己。”Steve试探着说。  
“你一开始搞那些画肯定不是为了当一个毕加索。”Bucky用胳膊肘捅他，Steve捅了回去。  
“现在我顶多算半个梵高。”Steve回答。  
“看得出来。”Bucky嘲笑，又被Steve捅了一下。  
“跳舞有一半是为了舞伴。”Bucky说，“得合作才能跳的好，根据对方的反应调整自己的动作，还得给出自己的情感。”  
“我知道很多男女搭档最后会变成情侣。”Steve说，“我们俩可不是这样。”  
“当然不会，但情感那部分是一样的。”Bucky解释，“跳舞时的情绪也会感染给舞伴，还会影响当时跳舞的状态，舞步也会有一些微妙的变化。”  
“按照你描述的这个状态，舞伴双方就需要差不多的水准。”Steve想了想，“一个跑偏的时候另一个能提醒对方。”  
“还得——”Bucky停顿了一下，烦躁地抓抓头发。“Natalia真够呛，想跳得好还得把注意力集中在对方身上，她大概是想让我们别干架。”  
“到世界末日都没这个可能啊，伙计。”Steve叹气，看着Bucky的侧脸，视线捕捉他小小的表情变化。  
“看来我们得把注意力集中在干掉对方那一部分上面。”Bucky看了一会儿视频，瞥向Steve，抓住了Steve盯着他看的视线。“干嘛盯着我？”  
“……找点不怎么糟糕的部分，跳舞时我就可以手下留情。”Steve反应够快，除去刚开始被抓住后有一瞬间尴尬外，很快反驳了回来。  
“如果你爱上我了，我肯定能从你的舞步里第一时间感觉到。”Bucky露出个坏笑。  
“你的脸可真大。”Steve一把推开他的脸。Bucky大笑。

*

“这个动作我很难做得好看。”Steve喘了口气，挠着自己的头皮。“我就是……还没抓到要领。”  
Bucky拿起墙角自己的运动水瓶灌了几口水，顺手递给他，Steve迟疑了半秒钟接过水瓶。  
“伙计，你有点硬。我是说你的韧带硬，如果你要踢高点儿，身体的本能反应会前倾，对吧？”Bucky完全没意识到自己刚才干了什么，Steve也开始灌水。“踢腿本来就不容易跳得漂亮，我刚学的时候她每天给我压韧带，差点儿被玩死。”他指指在把杆上压腿的Natasha。“你想跳得好看也得这么干。”  
“怎么做？”Steve一口答应，把水瓶盖子盖上。Bucky在角落他们堆的东西里抓了条一看就是瑜伽课的防滑巾，铺在地板上示意Steve过来。Steve把水瓶放在一边，按他的指示坐在地板上，伸直腿，小腿位置在防滑巾上。  
“尽量用手去碰你的脚趾。”Bucky挪到他背后，“我得压你的背，拉筋的过程可一点儿都不舒服。”  
“噢。”Steve弯下去，伸出双手手去摸自己鞋尖……够不到。  
Bucky跪在他背后，直接把两只小臂都压在Steve肩胛骨上，将他又往下压了一点——这回Steve手指能摸到鞋头了，而且在Bucky下面憋出了一声像被卡住一样的“……操！”  
“我当时骂得比你大声多了。”Bucky继续压，Steve挣扎着用手抓住鞋头以竭力保持稳定。  
在把杆那边的Natasha早就看到他们在干嘛了，一边高抬腿一边隔着点距离对他们说：“坚持两分钟，Steve。记得之后帮他拉伸，James！”  
“知道。”Bucky回答。这几句话把其他人的注意力都吸引过来了。Peggy和Jarvis已经跳出了默契，现在Peggy开始教对方跳一些花式。Sam和Bobbi开始在探戈里加入了点调情动作。现在四个人（两对搭档）都看了过来，Bucky压着Steve的背看回去：“怎么了？”  
“……我也得那样？”Sam第一个反应是问Bobbi。  
“如果你想学高难度技巧的话。”Bobbi乐了。  
“看着真可怕。”Sam夸张地抖了抖。  
“我以前拉过筋。”Jarvis说。Peggy回了一句好极了，两人继续练习。  
Bucky没撑到两分钟，Steve在他手臂下连脖子都涨红了，汗水让脖颈那里的皮肤一片潮湿。  
“第一次不能那么久，”Bucky松手帮Steve坐直，Steve第一时间看向墙上的钟。“突然开始拉筋容易受伤，如果你抽筋就得马上停下。”他顺手摸摸Steve的肩胛骨和后背以确保他没拉伤哪儿，Steve坐直，脸上都是汗。  
Bucky上身后仰好仔细看Steve的背，手指又顺着他的脊柱向下滑了一次。“伙计，你是不是有轻微的脊柱侧弯？”  
Steve用手臂擦汗。“对，但医生说不影响日常生活，只是不能负重。”  
“难怪你重心总不太稳。”Bucky摸着他的背，这一分钟多点的拉筋已经让Steve后背湿了一大片。“这也有好处。”  
Steve按摩自己的小腿和膝弯肌肉，听到这句抬起脑袋：“这可不是优点。”  
“它可以变成优点。”Bucky看了一眼Steve的舞鞋后说了句等我一分钟就钻进了更衣室，很快拎了个袋子出来。“换鞋。”  
Steve抓过这个未拆封的简装袋看了看，掏出一双黑色软底舞鞋，抬高的眉毛都消失在前额头发里了。  
“拉伸专用。”Bucky走向他们堆东西的地方，很快翻出一双同样颜色的软底鞋，还有一个小包。“快点。”  
Steve在不明所以的情况下跟着Bucky脱掉了探戈舞鞋，套上软底鞋，Bucky迅速用小包里的针线把松紧袋给缝好了，将东西递给Steve。Steve瞪着他。  
“你想让我拿针扎你？”Bucky怀疑地看着Steve目瞪口呆。“缝紧一点，脚背得感觉到压力。”  
Steve慢吞吞地拿过针线，“呃，我可没想到还得跳芭蕾。”他看了一眼Natasha那边的压腿动作。  
“芭蕾很多动作都有助于拉伸你的筋骨。”Bucky说。他们都穿着柔软的休闲裤好方便活动，室内暖气总是很足，Bucky就穿着个T恤，Steve倒穿着个长袖衫，看起来也不突兀。“如果你系统地学一段时间芭蕾，整个人的体态都会好上很多。而且到那时你就得穿背心和紧身裤了，相信我，你不会想穿紧身裤的。”  
Steve眼睛转了转想象了一下，抖了抖。  
Natasha从自己的位置走了过来，“你的舞伴需要加量。”她一手搭在Bucky的左肩上，没有用力。  
“我开始怀疑你们的目的了。”Steve开起了玩笑。Natasha对他很友好，Bucky倒还是平均三天干一架。  
“今年圣诞节前有些商场表演活动，”Natasha露出了一个怎么看都有点邪恶的笑容。“有相当多的报酬，我想接一个舞蹈表演。”  
“我们俩的还是带上他们？”Bucky示意在练习的另外两对。  
“我想排练个短剧，Clint可以录下来。”Natasha说，“可以来一个人群中的快闪活动，我们都穿上更戏剧化的衣服，排一个故事。”  
Steve把松紧带缝好了，一手撑着地面站了起来。  
“那两个可以来场搭讪和调情，”Natasha示意正跳得难舍难分的Sam和Bobbi，又指向Peggy和Jarvis。“那对英国小鸽子可以来场传统舞会。”她看看Steve和Bucky，两人脸上是一模一样的“这事不妙”表情。“你们两个倒可以来场傲慢与偏见。”  
“难道不应该是他们跳？”Bucky指指Peggy和Jarvis。  
“你们俩才是敌人。”Natasha用手挠了挠下巴，“就来一场你们在路上擦肩而过，结果意外撞上对方，用探戈打了一架的表演。”  
“就像网上的视频那样？”Bucky皱起脸。  
“你们俩更戏剧化。”Natasha耸肩。“你可以教他点儿芭蕾动作，比如单脚旋转。”  
“Natalia——”Bucky抗议。  
“圣诞节表演比平时的报酬高多了。”Natasha抛出诱饵，“价格应该是这个数。”她压低声音向他们暗示了一个数字，“每个人。”  
“操。”Bucky跟着压低声音，“有这笔钱我能买我一直想买的——”  
“Steve？”Natasha冲Steve眨眼。  
Steve的皱眉只持续了两秒钟，“我干。”  
“好男孩。”她拍拍他们两人的肩膀，“这几天我们来想一个表演计划。”  
等她回到原来的地方去压腿后，Bucky小声说：“我觉得我被她给卖了。”  
“Clint带我和Sam来的时候就说过，别反抗她。”Steve摊手。“这个报酬相当不错。”他观察Bucky的表情。“从你们刚才的对话来看，你和她一起学过芭蕾？”  
“闭嘴，Sherlock。”Bucky捂脸。“我绝对不要想起那时候穿着紧身裤拉筋的每一分钟，但我们也不用达到芭蕾那个变态级的水准。你的踢腿要是想做得好看，压腿确实会有用。”Bucky在旁边地板上进行了一次压腿，接着轻松地把一只脚架在了把杆上，身体非常自然地摆出一个侧压伸展动作。（注*）  
“我觉得我的韧带会惨叫。”Steve保持着那副震惊表情。  
“为了这份报酬，我保证不在帮忙的时候揍你。”Bucky举起双手，坏笑着说。“伙计，其实你的个子小更适合跳芭蕾，芭蕾需要你瘦而有力量，而有些动作能保证你的探戈舞步更利落。”  
“好吧，我就是你们俩的实验小白鼠。”Steve泄气，“告诉我要做什么。”  
“你怕痒不？”Bucky眯起眼睛。  
Steve缩了一下。“干嘛？”他警惕地说。

——————

注*：侧压伸展……可以去搜个图，漫画里巴基和寡姐有一段嘛，芭蕾很好看的~于是AU里我就顺带……这么看来Bucky和Natasha真是交情颇深……


	6. Chapter 6

Steve笑得喘不过气，Bucky正撑着他的腰侧帮他拉伸，Steve在他手臂里一直在抖。  
“……靠！矮个儿你够了！”Bucky努力制止他的扭动，但Steve一被碰到痒痒肉就笑个没完，Bucky已经被感染得跟着笑了半天了。“别动！别扭了伙计！”他干脆从后面抱紧Steve好让他别乱动，好半天才等到Steve笑声小点。  
“……我控制不住！”Steve还没缓过来，整个人还在抖。Bucky勉强让他们两个都站稳，连头发都弄乱了。之前他们已经因为笑得太厉害滚到地板上两次，现在舞蹈室的其他人已经从一开始的跟着笑到完全无视他们，Sam还说了句“我完全没法看了，你们俩练习也跟打架一样”，幸亏今天Peggy和Jarvis有课没来。  
“你浑身上下都是弱点，”Bucky好不容易笑完，“你得在我碰你的时候别笑成这样！”  
“你觉得我就想笑成这样吗？！”Steve笑得还没停，一边竭力捂住自己的肋骨，抱怨的语句在大笑里一点威胁力都没有。“为什么我们非得练托举？我们又不用把对方举起来！”  
“有的动作得要有托举的力量才能完成。”Bucky揉着自己的肚子，用脚趾踢他。“好了没有。”  
Steve有点喘，挥手表示自己没事。“总不能表演的时候笑成这样。”  
两个人都半坐半倒在地板上，Bucky挠挠头发：“这是个大麻烦，不知道有没有什么解决方案。”  
“也许多接触一点儿？”Natasha插嘴，她今天和Clint一起练习。Clint跳得不算特别好，但舞步非常利落，和Natasha的舞步配合也相当流畅——两个人跳起来都带着杀气，相反Natasha和Bucky搭档时就显得过于炫技与性感。  
“你们得相当同步。”Clint一边练习一边跟着插嘴，“跳舞时你们俩得感知对方的下一步，大部分痒痒都是在没什么心理准备的情况下被偷袭出来的，那可比平时更痒，我猜你们俩肢体接触太少了。”  
“闭嘴，小鸟。”Bucky一口否决。  
“这蠢货空窗多久了？”Clint耸肩，问Natasha，两人迅速完成了一连串舞步，Steve平复呼吸的同时仔细观察他们的脚步移动。  
“4个月。”Natasha回答，“James就是缺个抱抱，把你的泰迪熊借给他睡两天。”  
“我才不借。”Clint皱起脸。  
“我已经超过18岁了！”Bucky两只手拢在嘴边做喇叭。“我不和熊仔一起睡！”  
“闭嘴！”Clint在移动的间隙冲他比了个中指。  
“我也觉得。”Sam插嘴。  
“Sam！”Steve瞪他，“你该站在我这边的！”  
“我是站在你这边，但我更站在钱那一边。”Sam刚和Bobbi练习完一段。“想想你要买的那些绘画参考书，Steve，还有颜料，这次的报酬还能来个短途旅行。”  
Steve一手捂脸，Bucky怀疑地看看Sam又看看Steve。  
“你们确实还在打架，但跳舞本身还不错。”Sam摊手，“你们的练习越来越合拍了，只要你们两个不说话。”  
“很多舞伴变成情侣就是因为身体接触够多。”Bobbi补充，“双方在一起够放松的话，就很容易发生点什么。”  
Steve和Bucky嫌弃地看了对方一眼，Steve还下意识地捂住了肋骨。  
Sam想了想，“我们出去聚会时你们俩也坐在一起……我倒没想到你们的关系还这么糟糕，通常两个陌生人在你们这种程度的接触下早就变成朋友了。”  
“绝对是宿命。”Bucky抱怨。  
Sam一脸忿忿，“我真想让你们做那个36道测试题然后爱上对方。”（注*）  
Steve和Bucky警觉地盯着他：“我可不做你的心理病人/实验品。”然后两人互相瞪着对方，这句话他们直接同步了。  
“为了钱，Steve。”Sam双手抱着手臂。“为了钱，你就不能忍受一下？”  
Bucky看着Sam，然后伸手摸了一秒钟Steve的腰侧，Steve猛地一缩。  
“看到了？”Bucky宣布。“钱也不能让他放松。”  
“也许是戒心。”Natasha观察着他们的反应。“你们不喜欢对方，所以你们绝对没法更加深入交流。”她看看Sam。“至少生活大爆炸里那个测试有用，有他们两个一起赚一笔肯定更吸引眼球。”  
Sam一脸“哦你站我这边”的惊奇，Natasha做了个“为了钱”的口型。只有Steve和Bucky坐在地板上，其他人在周围站成一圈，相当有压迫感。  
“我不干。”Bucky挥手。“Natalia，找别人去表演吧，我不干了。”  
“那你把欠我的都还来。”Natasha伸手。Bucky焉了。  
“他欠你什么？”Clint好奇地问。Bucky冲他摆出一个开枪的手势，Clint闭嘴了。  
Steve看看他们，脸上还是之前的嫌弃表情。  
“我给你买大师作品集？”Sam抛出诱饵，冲Steve挑眉。  
“你就是想做那个心理实验，对吧？”Bobbi好笑地看着他。Sam坏笑，盯着Steve加大筹码。“再加上你上次特别想要的那本漫画。”  
Steve的眉毛纠结得更厉害了，最后他深呼吸了一次，闭上眼睛冲Sam伸出拳头：“……成交。”  
“耶！”Sam过来跟Steve碰碰拳。  
“Rogers！”Bucky搡了一把Steve的肩膀，Steve下一秒就推了回去，正好推在Bucky的左肩上，Bucky缩得有点厉害，Steve看起来有点愧疚。“你肩膀怎么了？”  
“旧伤。”Natasha解释。“这就是为什么他需要你，要么就得是个低于一百磅的女孩儿。”她盯着Bucky。“James——”语调带上威胁。  
“我欠你的一笔勾销。”Bucky捂着肩膀反击。  
“行。”Natasha点头，看向Sam，Sam已经一路滑着步子往他的东西那边走了。

*

“我能……？”Steve低声问。Bucky右手按着左肩，脸色有点苍白。他看看Steve，在地板上挪了挪，把短袖拉到肩膀上。  
“一个挺糟糕的事故。”Bucky展示给他看，左肩上刺青了一颗红星，颜色鲜亮，肩头有没完成的金属纹路图案和银色颜料组成相当不错的效果，像一个金属肩膀，但纹身下有突起的缝针疤痕，只是在颜料掩盖下并不明显。越过肩头到锁骨那儿，有一片放射状的疤痕，这个区域Bucky拉开T恤领口给Steve看。  
“抱歉。”Steve不安地说。  
“我可没有向别人炫耀伤疤的嗜好。”Bucky把领口拉回原位。其他人在Sam去翻东西时就走开了，各自继续练习。  
“不能承受重量？”Steve问。  
“医生说可以做俯卧撑，但更多的锻炼动作得先得到理疗师许可。”Bucky回答。“不是大问题，最多没法有漂亮的手臂肌肉。”  
“你很结实。”Steve说，上下扫了一眼Bucky的身体。“比我结实。”  
Bucky也看了Steve一遍，“你在你的个子来说算不错的。”  
“哦我听到你们互相夸奖了。”Sam冒出来，手里拿着他的手机。“我把这36个问题发给你们，记得回去看那一集生活大爆炸。”  
“是不是得在一个相对私密的环境做这个？你之前跟我提过这个心理学实验。”Steve仰起头看向Sam。  
“没错，一顿晚餐的时间就够了。”Sam快速发了两封邮件，Steve和Bucky的手机同时响了一声。“这个实验的要求就是绝对坦诚，伙计们。”Steve和Bucky同时警惕起来，Sam继续安抚他们。“想想看，绝对坦诚也意味着你们都掌握对方内心深处的秘密，你们得定个协议，绝不用这些秘密攻击对方。”  
“这倒没问题。”Bucky想了想同意了。  
“我也是。”Steve也点头。  
“前段时间网上那个和陌生人4分钟对视的实验视频也很有趣。”Sam说，“从心理学上来说，对视确实能增加双方的好感——只要你们别那么敌对就行。如果你们是一对儿，我倒挺推荐那个‘给陌生人脱衣服’的实验视频的。”  
“最后一条绝对没可能。”Steve指出，Bucky跟着点头。  
“所以我只推荐这36个问题。”Sam把手机放回那堆东西里，“说实话，你们俩练习跳舞的时候是不是没有眼神交流？”  
Steve和Bucky都一脸“跳探戈要什么眼神交流”的表情。  
“来试试一次全程看着对方的共舞。”Sam鼓励，然后又双手叉腰一脸得意。“我以后肯定能当一个不错的心理咨询师。”  
“也许你还能当婚姻咨询师。”Bobbi在一旁压腿。  
“他们俩可是史密斯夫夫，我绝对不干这个。”Sam蹦跶回她身边去了。  
Bucky叹了口气，“看来得有一场心理咨询级别的灾难约会了。看在钱和欠Natasha那个人情的份上。”  
“我得看在钱和Sam答应的画册上。”Steve从地板上爬起来，伸手给Bucky把他拉起来，Bucky没有迟疑地伸出右手。“也许做完这个实验我就不那么怕痒了。”  
“我同意，”Bucky说，“表面上我们没问题，但身体本能的那种互相抗拒可没法撒谎。”

*

“所以，得对视着跳一段？”Bucky活动了一下左肩。“你确定这么近我们不会对对方脸上的毛孔和胡渣感到厌恶？”  
“如果对视几分钟我们都受不了，那36个问题可能都没用。”Steve走过来。“或者来点音乐？”  
“好主意，”Bucky赞同，“我可以一边专心跟着节奏一边假装盯着你。”  
他们在曲目选择上还吵了两分钟，不过是压着声音的那种，否则Sam和Natasha就要射过来怀疑的视线了。  
“干脆随机找一首五分钟的歌好了。”最后他们俩都放弃了，Bucky上次分享过手机里存的音乐，Steve看着他调成了随机播放模式，将手机放在右臂的小臂包里，插上耳机，把一个耳机递给Steve。  
“不论放什么都得跟着节奏，你能行吗？”Bucky按播放键之前还怀疑地看着Steve的表情。  
“我现在可没有踩过你的脚。”Steve压低声音反驳。  
“那就基本步，”Bucky左手已经放在Steve的背后了。“慢一点，现在我们可没法看到自己的脚。”  
Steve站好位置，按下Bucky手臂上手机屏幕的“直接跳到下一首”键。  
音乐稍等了两秒钟开始响起，节奏并不快。Steve能越过Bucky肩膀看到其他人自顾自练习或者搭档。这是首舒缓的R&B歌曲，然而在歌手开始唱时他们都没动脚，这首歌Steve没听过，但这是Bucky的手机音乐收藏，他至少听过一遍。  
Bucky把放在Steve后背的左手向上移了移，手指擦过Steve的肩胛骨，几乎没有碰触到颈侧，直到他摸到Steve的耳朵和脸颊和颧骨。  
“看来你得跳男步了。”Steve低声说，在他手指引导下稍稍动了动，将脸转到他面前。  
“这么近我可看不清你的蠢脸。”Bucky让他们脸对着脸，呼吸也跟着靠近。Steve在他手臂里稍微放松了一点。  
“现在我已经开始觉得尴尬了。”Steve轻声抱怨。  
“我也是。”Bucky皱起表情，“或许别那么正式，伙计，”他轻轻动动右大腿，Steve下意识地跟着他跨出一个舞步。“只是保持身体接触，随便什么样的碰触都行。”  
“我猜肯定不包括性骚扰。”Steve开了个玩笑。  
Bucky跟着笑了几秒，睫毛动了动，近距离地上上下下看着Steve的脸，Steve也在干同样的事。Bucky的舞步要慢得多，音乐本身节奏就比他们常用的一系列舞曲要慢，让他们的迈步都比练习更谨慎。  
这会儿他们穿着的是软底鞋，移动步伐时不会发出声音。Steve跟上了Bucky的舞步，眼睛紧紧盯着Bucky的眼睛，为了更好地保持平衡而抓住了Bucky的手臂。Bucky保持着左手放在Steve肩上，右手和Steve一样握着对方的手臂。Steve的右手松松抓着Bucky的手肘，没法低头看脚就意味着他们必须贴得更近以防脚步出错，几乎每一步都得靠双方大腿的接触来感知。  
“这可比我以为得要难多了。”大概跳了一分半左右，Bucky说。  
Steve还盯着他呢，尽量保持着不出差错。“我觉得我可能随时会踩断你的脚趾。”他绷得有点太紧，脸上出了点汗。  
Bucky也很紧张，在开始跳的时候一直微微皱眉。“我和姑娘们跳舞可没这个烦恼。”Steve冲他疑问地挑眉，Bucky继续说：“和姑娘们跳舞从头到尾只需要保持身体接触就行，剩下的就是调情。”  
“也就是说不管你跳得怎样，和女孩约会都不用想这个。”Steve总结重点。  
“男孩也一样。”Bucky带着Steve转了半个圈。  
“人人都喜欢自信风趣的家伙，”Bucky做了个鬼脸。“你以前的约会肯定一团糟。”  
Steve眯起眼睛，在下一步舞步里用膝盖撞了Bucky一下。  
“嘿！”Bucky瞪他，就差没亮出牙齿了。Steve抓住Bucky手臂的手指紧了紧，此时音乐跳到了下一首，啊哈这首歌Steve自己的手机里也有，接着他就把右脚伸进Bucky在一个舞步停顿时的两腿之间，这个花式动作并不常在练习中出现，因为不管谁把一只脚伸进对方两腿中间，都能轻易向上踢中蛋蛋。  
Bucky低头看了Steve的挑衅半秒钟又猛抬头，脸上的不爽立刻增加了一倍，下一步他就跳出另一个花式，双手也紧紧抓着Steve的肩膀和手臂。Steve仰起下巴瞪回去，这个舞步类型他们之前练习过好几次，他的身体形成的条件反射完全跟得上Bucky在基本步中增加的其他小动作。  
他们互相用花式舞步绕来绕去，偶尔还得低头看一眼别真的踩到脚趾。双手抓住对方手臂互不相让地暗暗推搡。开头几步还会撞到对方的腿或者膝盖，但随着音乐鼓点逐渐强劲，Steve的步子跨度逐渐加大，而Bucky也迅速跟上，Steve的状态比平时练习更放得开，Bucky在他们变换男女步位置时用上了和Natasha练习才有的一些技巧与更快的速度，Steve跟上了，这首歌后半部分有更多的鼓点，以至于当歌手和吉他声都突然停止时他们俩猛地推开了对方。  
耳机还连着他们的耳朵，Steve一把扯下来。  
“表演时就这么干。”Bucky跟他一样有点喘，两人的上衣都汗湿了一大块，他压低声音把这句话说得像个威胁。  
“没问题。”Steve把耳机扔给他，转身去找水喝。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *注：这个微博可以搜到的啦，还有生活大爆炸的816里Sheldon和Penny也做了实验，很好玩的。  
> 微博戳：http://weibo.com/1559236912/CAX8cbXil?type=comment#_rnd1444915593855  
> 另外下面Sam说的“和陌生人接吻”与“为陌生人脱衣服”也是有视频的，大致可以戳这个微博：  
> http://weibo.com/1848234663/BdyPcfuJH?type=comment


	7. Chapter 7

“周五约会夜！”Sam欢呼，Steve刚走出画室就看到Sam在门边戴着耳机摇头晃脑。  
“心理测试夜。”Steve抱着手里的速写本无奈地看着他。  
“没错。”Sam笑得露出一整排牙，“我敢肯定你们俩就算没爱上对方，至少也会变得友好点。”  
“而你这么专门跑到画室等我，肯定是为了晚上的约会。”Steve怀疑地看着他。“你晚上要和Bobbi在我们那屋子过夜？”  
“我就知道你是好哥们。”Sam拍拍他，“我发消息给Bucky了，你知道他一个人住。”  
“那家伙同意了？”Steve皱眉。“我记得Bobbi和Natasha是邻居。”  
“没错，上回我去她那儿过夜时Natasha差点拿枪对着我。”Sam抖了一下，“千万别惹Natasha，我觉得她能眼睛都不眨地干掉你，再悄悄处理掉你的尸体，还能逍遥法外。”  
Steve跟着抖了抖，苦着脸掏出手机开始给Bucky发短消息问情况。“所以我今晚得在敌人的地盘上来一次荒野求生？”  
“哦，come on，”Sam一把揽着Steve的肩膀。“Bucky没那么可怕，伙计，就算你们打起来，我觉得那小子也没法占多少优势，你打起架来太可怕了。”  
“这句话一点也不像在夸我。”Steve继续苦着脸。“我是不是还得带件换洗衣服去？”  
“哦Steve你真是太好心了！”Sam一点也不脸红地接了一句。“快点回去把你的衣服和作业和笔记本装个包，让Bucky来接你。”  
Steve深深叹了口气，跟上了Sam快飞起来的步子。“如果我因为谋杀被捕，你得给我找个律师。”  
“我可不会帮你向Natasha撒谎。”Sam立刻回击。

*

“所以这个周五不光不跳舞，还得做那个见鬼的心理测试。”Bucky下课比Steve晚半小时，直接开车来接Steve。Sam倒是兴奋得和磕嗨了一样早早就跑去和Bobbi约会了。  
“别看我。”Steve背着他的美国队长单肩包，从他和Sam合租的公寓楼层下来。“Sam是个烂朋友。”  
“没错。”Bucky赞同，在驾驶座这边伸长手臂给Steve开门，“你自己没车？”大学生的车除了特别贵的有钱人专款要么就是经济实用款，Bucky的车介于两者之间，普通的大众常见款，金属银色，驾驶座椅上贴了一颗红色星星，跟他的左臂一模一样。  
“没钱。”Steve连和他吵架的情绪都没有。“今晚最好别发生任何流血冲突。”  
“太遗憾了，我那屋子里塞满了非法武器，说不定明早那儿就变成了谋杀现场。”Bucky在Steve拉好安全带时启动车子。“既然我们得忍受对方一个晚上，至少得吃点好东西，最后的晚餐，你懂的。”  
“我也这么觉得。”Steve同意。“Sam把36个问题做成小卡片了，听说心理学专业为了验证这个测试找了很多学生做实验。”  
“想象得出。”Bucky指指后座。“那是附近所有比较不错的餐馆外送传单，我猜我们得吃外带食物。”  
“Sam说得在尽量私密且放松的情况下做这个测试，私密没问题，放松我觉得没可能。”Steve伸手到后面拿了一叠传单挑了挑，“披萨？安全选项，可以来个口味混拼。”  
Bucky开着车朝他手上的单子看了一眼，没什么异议，不过加点了一些别的小食比如辣翅还有薯饼洋葱圈。  
Steve对此耸耸肩，打了传单上的电话订餐。Bucky开车到了那家餐馆附近，周五晚这附近几乎全是情侣，看得人简直要瞎。好在他们还算点餐时间相对早的那一批，两人站在窗口外卖队伍里没多久就接过了两个披萨盒和一大包食物。  
Bucky家离Natasha和Bobbi住的地方不远，大概相隔半条街的距离，这附近基本都是大学生租房的高矮建筑，经常能碰到一起上课的同学。  
不过等红灯时看到Peggy和Jarvis开着一辆老爷车路过就不是什么愉快的事了。Steve全程保持眉毛在脑门中间高度的状态，Bucky一开始没注意，后来看了一眼Steve的表情跟着他的视线捕捉到了那辆车。  
等红灯变成绿灯的时候，Bucky拍了拍Steve的肩膀。“看来你没戏了，pal。”他用一点也不遗憾的口吻说。Peggy和Jarvis在车上大笑的样子可一点都不隐蔽。“说不定她有个姐妹呢。”  
Steve看他一眼，懒得和他反驳。“开你的车。”  
“我猜今晚肯定要发生谋杀了。”Bucky继续开车，没多久就把车停在一个停车位上。这是个四层半的布鲁克林风格老建筑，屋顶似乎还有一整排玻璃花园。  
“这儿的房租……好像不便宜。”Steve在帮忙搬食物走楼梯上楼时观察这屋子，看起来有点旧但保养良好，而且看屋子风格，价格也应该比通常的学生公寓要高。  
“是不便宜，所以我租了最便宜的部分。”Bucky一路领着他上到顶层，顶层有六个分成两排的玻璃花房，Bucky打开了其中一间的门。  
“你在开玩笑。”Steve喃喃地说。玻璃花房走廊是毛玻璃，但其他花房里隐隐透出的都是绿色和枯萎的黄色，或者花草的鲜艳色调，只有Bucky这个空间里斜拉起了一大块三角型帐篷篷布，看装置还是可以收起来的那种。  
“花房都连着水管，”Bucky把食物和包放下，向Steve介绍环境，“在那儿装个马桶和小热水器不是问题，帘子拉上就能洗澡。”他仰头看看天色，“通常六点左右把帐篷拉起来，冬季会提早一点，私密性很好。”  
“我只在电影里见过这种房子。”Steve放下东西，跟着仰头看头顶的玻璃天花板。“层高和采光也很好。”  
“上一个租这里的也是个艺术生，”Bucky说，“不过后来那蠢货吸毒过量送医院了，我正好能便宜租下来。”  
“感觉这里更像一个度假小屋。”Steve看着Bucky放下玻璃墙边滑轮上绑的绳子，用力拉了拉，帐篷就自动在他们头顶上展开，光线一瞬间就暗了下来。Bucky开了灯，灯居然是一连串小星星灯泡和便宜宜家灯具的组合，将整个空间都照亮了。  
“我必须得承认你品味不错。”Steve不情愿地说。  
“我的其中两个前任也这么说。”Bucky示意Steve坐下，中间空地上只有一张小折叠桌，两个大大的豆袋沙发，一红一蓝，一坐进去就全陷了下去，Steve刚坐下去就差点失去平衡，Bucky毫不客气地嘲笑了他五秒钟。  
“我现在有点好奇你交过多少个前任了。”Steve挣扎着想坐好，最后还是屈服于豆袋沙发的邪恶柔软渗透力之下。  
“5个，三个女孩儿，两个男孩。”Bucky自己倒很顺利地陷进蓝色沙发里。“Natasha是第一个，我们互相搞定了第一次性爱。”  
“太多信息了。”Steve呻吟。玻璃墙角铺着张折叠床，床单枕套也是深蓝色，还有个金属管搭建的书架和置物架，置物架上放着微波炉和餐具，最下层塞了一个迷你冰箱。整个空间不算大，一切都是极简风格，靠近玻璃墙与屋顶地面的夹角放了一排高高矮矮的花盆植物，暖气很舒服，而且一点也不潮湿。  
“Sam是不是还推荐我们先看那集生活大爆炸？”Bucky打开食物袋，爬起来去冰箱里拿了饮料和餐具过来。Steve拿出笔记本调到那一集，Bucky再度坐下来之前还调整了一下豆袋沙发的位置，让他们俩能并排坐好看剧。  
Steve撕下一片海鲜披萨，Bucky撕下了一片全肉的。“祝我们今晚别谋杀彼此。”Steve念祝词，然后用披萨撞了一下Bucky手里的那片，Bucky乐了。“我也是。”用没抓披萨的手指按了播放。

*

他们在某个笑点的段落一起大笑，Steve笑得太厉害差点翻倒过去，Bucky也没好到哪里去。  
“有空我得补这个剧。”放完这一集时Bucky说，撕了一片Steve的海鲜披萨。Steve拿纸巾擦了手指并把笔电放到自己的背包里，“真的？商科课程都很忙？”  
“作业又多又奇怪。”Bucky咬了一大口，等着Steve从书包里掏出一叠卡片，卡片看起来还有点皱，肯定被心理学系用过不少次。  
“绝对坦诚，并且在之后不用这些秘密互相攻击。”Steve把卡片放在折叠桌一角。“没问题？”  
“当然。”Bucky擦擦手，“女士优先。”他示意。  
Steve的眼神很明确地表达出“你已经死了”的含义。Bucky笑起来，“客人优先。”  
“说到客人，我只看到一张床，”Steve扭头看看床铺。“我宁愿犯谋杀罪也不会和你一起睡。”  
“我也不会。”Bucky回答，指了一下折叠床下面的两只行李箱，“里面塞着个气垫床，很快就能搞定。”  
“那就行。”Steve已经完全窝进豆袋沙发里了，Bucky也差不多，在袋子里翻找剩下的辣翅。  
“问题都是随机的。”Steve拿起第一张卡片。“举出3个你与你对面这位的共同点。”  
“固执，能打架，”Bucky举起手指，举到第三根手指的时候卡住了。“我想不出第三点。”  
Steve皱着眉想了一小会儿。“前两点我同意，第三点我也没灵感。”  
“无法拒绝烂朋友的怂恿和威胁。”Bucky指向Steve。“Natasha简直像特工一样可怕。”  
“没错。”Steve把卡片翻过去，Bucky拿起了下一张卡片开始念：“告诉对面的人你喜欢他什么，说一些你通常不会告诉刚认识的人的答案。”  
Steve刚拿起苏打水杯，听到这个问题停住了。Bucky也瞪着这个问题。  
“操。”Bucky的眼神像能穿透薄薄的卡片。“剧里可没提醒我还有这个。”他从卡片上抬起视线看向Steve。“我可能花一个晚上都想不出答案，这实验还要求绝对坦诚。”  
Steve也有点惊讶，他们互相盯着对方盯了好几秒，直到Bucky先移开了视线回去看卡片：“好吧，这可真有点尴尬。”  
“非常尴尬。”Steve喝了一大口苏打水，瞄向下一个问题。  
“呃，画画不错？”Bucky艰难地说，又马上自我否定。“废话，画画烂你就不会念艺术系。呃，还有学舞步很快，以及体重很合适。”  
“因为你的胳膊。”Steve说。  
“得接受自己的缺点和做不到的事情，pal。”Bucky耸肩，“得接受现实。”这句话他说得有点苦涩。  
Steve看着他，想着答案：“如果非要我说喜欢你的部分……大概除了跳舞不错以外，就是很会照顾别人。”他有点尴尬地抓抓头发。  
“那是因为老爸死得早，我下面有三个妹妹。”Bucky皱脸。“三个小天使兼烦死人的小恶魔。”不过口吻又有点骄傲。  
“那一定很不容易。”Steve说，停了几秒钟。“等等，我刚刚心中涌起了一小股对你的同情。”  
“收回去。”Bucky翻眼睛。  
“这句话成功让那股同情褪去。”Steve回答。“看来这实验有效。”  
“因为它大多是涉及隐私与内心情感的问题。”Bucky把卡片放到之前问过的那一部分上。“我挺喜欢你那个不合时宜的正义感的。”  
“真的？”Steve睁大眼睛。  
“Francis那回，你在那个蠢货干蠢事的时候站出来了。”Bucky耸肩。“你是个好人，Rogers。”  
“你心中涌现什么感情没有？”Steve看着他变得柔和的表情，有点儿好笑。  
“刚刚涌现的某种情感也褪去了。”Bucky看着Steve拿起下一个问题。Steve清清嗓子：“如果你会跟你对面的人变成亲密好友，分享一下你觉得对方必须得知道的事情。”  
“老天，这问题。”Bucky双手捂脸。“今晚绝对会是我人生中最尴尬的一晚。”  
“我也是，我觉得我已经比平时脸红得更厉害了。”Steve小声承认，拿着卡片想了想。“亲密好友必须知道的事情？别动我的画册，还有我的哮喘吸入器在包里。”  
“你有哮喘？”Bucky问，蓝眼睛看着Steve。  
“对。不过不常发作。”Steve回答，等着Bucky给出答案，Bucky想了想：“应该是肩膀上的伤，有些运动没法参加。”  
这缓和了一点之前的尴尬，随后几个问题并没涉及特别敏感的部分，分享家庭和母亲和梦想相关的问题很轻松，他们都是单亲家庭，只剩下母亲，父亲都参军并牺牲在战场上，唯一不同的是Steve是独子。  
“这个问题是……与你对面的人分享人生中很尴尬的一刻。”Bucky读出问题，又停顿了一会儿。“好吧，我可不止有一刻尴尬，我经受过的尴尬如果能用打印纸计算，绝对能铺满一个运动场。”  
“真的？你看起来一直……很有自信。”Steve示意了一下Bucky的外表。“你挺好看的，肯定对很多人来说都有吸引力，你交过5个前任。我可一个都没有。”  
“一个都没有？”Bucky打量Steve缩在豆袋沙发里显得更小的样子。“我确信有人喜欢你这个类型，有趣的人总会受欢迎。”  
“Sam常说我太严肃。”Steve解释。“我的尴尬时刻也很多，上次打断了你和Natasha的打架算得上近期最尴尬的一次了。”  
“我在变成现在这样前也经历了不少次社交失败。”Bucky坦承。“最尴尬的部分？大概是每次都是我被甩。”他再次撇嘴。  
“Natasha说你是完美男友，但这……不可能？”Steve摊开双手。“一个完美男友只会让人永远也不想放开。”  
“他们每一个都这么说。”Bucky挠挠头。“我也不知道问题出在哪儿。”  
“试试看？”Steve低声鼓励。  
“Natasha和我，我们在一起时还很小，大概13到15岁？”Bucky眼球转向右上方回忆。“在一起那段时间挺开心的，但Natasha说她觉得自己像我的另一个妹妹，而不是女朋友。”  
“我猜你之后有所改变。”Steve半躺在沙发里，Bucky也是，他在帐篷下的柔和灯光里点头。“我的确有所改变。”  
“其他人的分手理由是什么？”Steve问，看着他的眼睛，Bucky并没有移开视线。  
“让我想想——‘你对我太好了我觉得我自己一点也不体贴你而我很愧疚’，‘我当初只是觉得可以和你搞个短期炮友’，‘你太有上进心了我觉得压力很大’和‘你是那种别人会和你结婚的类型而我只想要个带出去炫耀的男朋友’。”Bucky模仿每一个前任的口吻。  
Steve整个表情都皱起来了：“操。”  
“还有更操蛋的。”Bucky小幅度地摊手，“除了Natasha，她就像我的第四个姐妹，其余四个都在甩了我之后两周到半年内要求复合。”  
“就像Francis？”  
Bucky皱脸。“就像Francis。”  
“这真不可思议。”Steve一只手撑在脸上。“这都什么鬼理由？看Francis那个新男友就知道她毫无眼光。”  
“哇哦。”Bucky轻声说，望着Steve因思考垂下的长睫毛。“你居然站在我这边。”  
“我们憎恨对方不代表我们就是坏人。”Steve挥挥手，拿起了下一个问题。“如果……”他说了一个词就停下了，转而开始读问题，这个问题关于友情，不算难，他们对于友情的看法倒很接近。剩下的问题不多，但也不容易解答，关于哭泣（非常让人不开心的问题，他们的上一次哭泣都是因为家人生病或者去世），分享回忆（最珍贵的回忆都挺不错，最糟糕的回忆里，Bucky被前男友到处宣扬成一个坠入爱河的傻瓜，这在高中时期诡异地招人嘲笑；Steve则是病得奄奄一息时发现母亲不得不拖着疲惫的身体坚持工作好付他的医疗账单）  
“看来这是最后一个问题了。”Bucky拿起最后一张卡片，食物到后来都没人碰，他们专注于回答问题和观察对方的反应。“完成这个句子。”他读道，“我希望有一个人，我能与他分享……”  
“是分享想法，还是过去，或者是未来计划去执行的某种体验？”Steve扩展补充了问题。  
“我想应该都可以。”Bucky把卡片放回那一叠上。  
“我觉得这个人应该是那个灵魂伴侣，”Steve想了想，“很多体验都可以和朋友家人分享，这个问题放在这里，应该是问某些特别的东西。”  
Bucky看着他思考，几乎整个人陷在豆袋沙发里，两只沙发紧紧地挤在一起，伸手就能碰到对方。  
“如果有这么一个人，我想和他分享我在做艺术创作时的想法。”Steve想着回答。“艺术的感觉很……微妙，难以形容，我看到漂亮的东西会驻足观看，有时候我想把当时所感受到的东西分享出来，但我并没有这么一个能够理解我的人。”  
“艺术的确难以形容。”Bucky赞同。“如果是我……我也希望有这么个灵魂伴侣，从我一长串前任名单上就看得出来我在积极行动。”Steve咧嘴笑了。“我小时候和家人在俄国住过一段时间，在那里认识了Natasha，后来还去过几个不同的国家。那些经历都非常有趣，我希望能和灵魂伴侣一起到处乱跑，环游世界，那些体验绝对值得再来一次。”  
“听起来很好玩。”Steve有点向往。  
“是很好玩。”Bucky拿起手机设定了四分钟定时。“下面是互相凝视4分钟。我现在就得把我刚才说了什么统统忘了，你最好也忘掉。”  
“我要假装我今晚喝了一大堆酒，说过的所有真相都不算数。”Steve同意，Bucky跌回沙发里，跟他一样用手撑着脸，看着对方的眼睛。  
“如果这是个约会，我现在肯定就抱着对方滚上床了。”看了一会儿后，Bucky说。“可以证明的是，这个实验确实让两个人感觉更亲密。”  
“但这并不是约会。”Steve说，“确实有点儿亲密。”他抓了Bucky的一只手放到自己腰侧，仍然为此缩了一下，但被逗笑的幅度明显小多了。Bucky摸了摸他的腰侧和肋骨，Steve有点不自在，从开始实验就发红的脸现在更红了。  
“明天练习的时候可以试试看。”Bucky说，手移到Steve的手臂上，拇指来回轻抚那里的袖褶。  
“你的眼睛是一种蓝灰色。”Steve说，声音里带了点困倦，“得用水彩才能调出来，会很好看。”  
“我本来就很好看。”Bucky调侃，看着Steve的蓝眼睛，那颜色更纯净一些。手机定时响了，他们都动了动，试图从豆袋沙发里爬起来，但都遭遇了不同程度的困难。最终Steve被Bucky推去先洗澡，Bucky扯出了充气床垫充气，收拾残余的食物，在Steve带着湿漉漉的水汽出来就栽倒进床垫时尽快钻进了淋浴间。


	8. Chapter 8

屋顶玻璃花房保湿措施能让这里到处都弥漫水汽，以至于塞床底的充气床垫有点儿发霉，不过Bucky的空气清新剂帮了不少忙。毯子倒是刚晒过，铺在床垫上也很暖和。  
两个人先后洗澡让空气中的水分更加重了，还有角落的植物散发的泥土气息。“这儿闻起来像植物园。”Steve仰躺着，头顶的篷布不怎么透光，除去那一连串小星星灯外，其他的灯都关了，看起来就像一面墙上挂着一小片乱糟糟的星星。  
“你可没睡在泥地上。”Bucky说，伸手按了按离床不远的气垫床，搞得床垫起伏了几秒钟，Steve拍了他一下。  
“Sam肯定在和Bobbi搞些需要马赛克的事情。”过了一会儿，Bucky又说。  
“别让我朝那方面想，”Steve抗议。  
光线能让他们看到周围的轮廓，Bucky在床垫上翻了个身面对Steve的方向。“Pal，你真没有过女朋友？男朋友也没有？”  
Steve望着头顶的篷布。“没有。”他扭头去看Bucky，光线不足以照亮他们的表情。  
“为什么？你跳舞太烂？”Bucky一手压在枕头下面，“踩掉姑娘裙子确实够悲惨。”  
Steve朝着Bucky床边虚拍了一下，Bucky哈哈哈哈坏笑着缩回去了。  
“我猜是我这个性格没什么吸引力。”Steve想了一会儿，“外表也没什么吸引力。”  
Bucky没回答，过了好一会儿，Steve都以为他快睡着了，Bucky冒出一句：“你看起来是不怎么起眼。”  
“真谢谢你的评价呵。”  
“卧槽你没睡着。”  
“在你这家伙的地盘睡觉？我枕头下面放了一把小刀。”  
“你是姑娘吗？至少也得放把枪！”Bucky反驳。  
Steve这回大幅度朝Bucky的床边拍了一下。  
“我说真的，”Bucky语调认真了一点点，“你看着的确不起眼，伙计，和Sam站一起你就像个布景板。干嘛不试试打扮得出彩点？”  
“在一群六尺高的男人中间打扮得好看？”Steve嘲讽的口吻更重，“我高中这么干过，结果他们管我叫小娘炮。”  
Bucky哈哈哈哈哈笑翻过去了。Steve猛地坐起来，抓起枕头开始狂揍Bucky，Bucky躲了几下，抓起自己的枕头回击同时还吐槽：“你用枕头打我！你居然用枕头！你还不高兴别人管你叫小娘炮！”  
Steve瞬间就跨过气垫床到Bucky折叠床的距离扑过来揍他，Bucky惨叫，Steve一点也没手下留情地用枕头继续揍他：“你知道我可以把你闷死在这里。”  
“……谋杀！”Bucky在下面挣扎，Steve占了先机，膝盖抵在他腹部让他完全没法翻身，直到Steve仁慈地饶恕他他才获得呼吸的自由。  
Steve爬回了气垫床，把枕头放好又钻回毯子里。  
“你穿得还成。”Bucky呼吸缓下来后说，翻身面对窸窸窣窣把自己用毯子裹起来的Steve。“或许加个亮眼的颜色更好点，比如冬天围个颜色鲜亮的围巾。”  
“我的高中时期人人都想当摇滚明星。”Steve闷闷地回答，“人人都穿小皮衣画眼线，只有我穿得像个书呆子。”  
Bucky沉默了两秒钟，又噗地一声笑了：“我记得你和Sam当过高中同学！他也画了……？”后半截又变成了大笑。  
“不！Sam没有！”Steve抗议。“Sam的高中还算正常，也可能是因为大家都在努力念书考大学，没人特别在意穿着打扮。”  
“高中挺残酷。”Bucky说。  
“对。”Steve把自己埋进毯子下面。  
“如果周围都是摇滚小屁孩，你又像个书呆子……那你肯定天天挨揍。”过了几分钟，Bucky又说。  
“我还活着呢。”Steve干巴巴地反驳。“闭嘴睡觉。”

*

半夜Bucky起来上厕所，借着微弱的光线绕过气垫床，脚踩着脏兮兮的板鞋挪过去又轻手轻脚地挪回来。Steve在毯子下面半趴半睡，背对着折叠床，姿势相当难看，一只胳膊和两只脚都露在了毯子外面。  
Bucky连叹气都懒得叹了，蹲下来把毯子给Steve拉好，又轻轻握住落在外面的手腕塞回毯子下面。Steve的呼吸变了一下，不过没醒，稍微挪了挪四肢，蹭蹭毯子就又睡回去了。  
Bucky栽回折叠床上睡觉，没多久就睡熟了。Steve睁开眼睛，小心地翻身，尽量不把气垫床弄出声音。  
……Bucky的睡相也很难看。  
Steve看看Bucky半张脑袋都挤在枕头里的蠢样，无声叹气，翻身回去睡了。

*

Bucky是被微波炉的声音吵醒的，在床上翻了个身，咕哝着抱怨这操蛋的微波炉声音响得要命。  
“有昨天剩下的薯饼。”Steve的声音传过来，还带着没睡醒的困倦。“你的冰箱里有橙汁，你要在床上吃早餐吗？”  
“当然当然当然，求你了——”Bucky把那个Please拖得又懒又长，正在毯子下面伸懒腰。“在床上吃早餐可是我的终极梦想之一，但只有生日才能有这特权。”他迷迷糊糊地说，还没睁开眼睛。  
“我把天花板拉开？”Steve在那边问。Bucky挥挥手示意他自便，Steve就在微波炉的嗡嗡嗡中把头顶的篷布用滑轮卷着收起来，天气还不错，阳光没那么刺眼。  
等Bucky把自己弄清醒了一点，撑着坐起来揉眼睛。Steve顶着一头乱翘的金发端着一个纸盘子过来了，放在Bucky的床垫上，另一只手里端着一杯橙汁，胳膊下面还夹着果酱瓶。  
“哇哦。”Bucky盯着盘子里的薯饼和华夫饼（冰箱里塞着的），还有果酱。“没有叉子？”  
Steve耸肩，走到置物架那儿抓了一根叉子隔空抛了过来，Bucky差点没接住。  
“它刚刚差点戳到我的腿！”Bucky挥了挥叉子，Steve等着下一盘早餐热完，一手撑着置物架的一根水管，一手冲他比了个中指。  
“至少你的前任们可以给你弄个床上早餐什么的，”Steve给自己倒了杯橙汁，踩着鞋子只穿着短裤和T恤。  
Bucky给自己的华夫饼里挤上果酱，用叉子把薯饼和华夫饼切成几小块。“哦不，他们可不会干这个。”  
“没人干过？”微波炉转完，Steve端了一盘子食物和橙汁坐到了气垫床上。  
“我才是那个做早餐的。”Bucky眨眼。“每天早上给对方做早餐，对，没错，就是我。”他摊开双手。  
Steve咬着叉子看他，困惑地皱眉：“不可思议。”  
“所以Natalia说我太好了，我有那么好吗？我可不觉得。”Bucky拿起杯子，“给对方做早餐不是很正常的事情么？老爸没挂之前老妈和他就互相做早餐，还端到床上。”  
Steve低下视线戳他的薯饼，又抬起脸。“这不常见，电视剧里也很少有一对儿互相为对方做早餐。”  
“……我还以为老爸老妈和很多幸福的婚姻关系一样。”Bucky咀嚼着，看着Steve再次低头戳食物，头发朝几个方向竖起。“他们看起来像那种梦幻般的灵魂伴侣。”  
“四个孩子很能证明这一点。”Steve回答。  
吃了几口后Bucky想起了Sam和Bobbi——“他们肯定要睡懒觉，你现在回去可能得撞上他们俩裸体在屋子里走来走去。”  
Steve呛到了：“很好，现在我脑子里有个清晰的图像了，我再也没法直视他们了。”  
Bucky坏笑。“我直接载你去舞蹈室。”

*

周六上午舞蹈室通常是芭蕾专业的学生要用，或者拉丁舞街舞那些小俱乐部轮流申请，Natasha早就给他们争取到了今天白天的使用权，待会儿她自己也要来练习。  
这天天气更冷了，两个人一路都把外套裹紧快速跑进学校建筑，刷学生卡打开舞蹈室的门，至少因为有学生申请使用，里面的暖气已经充足到可以脱掉外套开始热身。  
“别笑。”在他们脱到只剩T恤短裤，换上柔软的练舞休闲裤和软底鞋时，Bucky指出。“我可不想刚做了那个尴尬到死的36问题你还笑成那个蠢样。”  
“我又不能控制我的痒痒肉。”Steve立刻防备地捂住肋骨。  
Bucky怀疑地看着他的反应：“你看起来像我马上要强暴你一样。”  
“你可强暴不了我。”Steve皱眉，冲他做鬼脸。  
“哦是吗？”Bucky大步走过来，把短袖T恤的袖口往肩膀上推，摆出一副小恶霸的凶狠脸。“Rogers小姐，你的贞操今天就得成为历史了。”他装模作样地说。  
“快够。”Steve大笑着一把推开他凑过来的脑袋，“做你的拉伸去。”  
Bucky的拉伸比起Steve要多一些芭蕾的基本姿态，通常Steve和Sam一起上课时Bucky就已经在练习了。“我还是头一次看到你热身。”Steve在地板上压腿时说。“你看起来相当……柔韧。”  
“找个形容词很难吗？”Bucky一条腿架上把杆，流畅地单脚转了一个身，变成脚踝向后架高的状态。“嫉妒？等你能把筋骨拉开再说。”  
Steve压了一会儿，经过Bucky的拉筋虐待后身体状态已经比以前柔软很多，不过鉴于Steve的脊柱侧弯他还是不能练太狠。  
“好了，”Bucky在盯着Steve做完热身后说，“过来试试你的痒痒肉，再笑成个小傻逼我就在这里把你打昏过去，扔到Natasha那里训练，相信我，你绝对不想沦落到她手上。”  
“我能忍受。”Steve不服地反驳。  
Bucky挑眉，冲他伸出双手，Steve走过来让他把两只手放在腰侧——他还是缩了一下。  
“憋住！”Bucky看他又要笑，立刻抱怨。Steve使劲忍住，表情有点扭曲，Bucky尽量稳住他，保持着扶住他的状态，帮着Steve完成转圈和一些小动作，移动中T恤下摆偶尔被带起一角，Bucky的手指触到Steve的腰侧皮肤，Steve一缩。  
“操！”Steve抱怨，Bucky一把抓住他，Steve根本没止住笑，但Bucky灵活地顺带让Steve完成了一个半圈。Steve一边笑一边跟着Bucky继续迈步，Bucky跟他来了几次基本步和花式后，趁Steve不注意一秒把他的T恤撩高了，两只手都握住他的腰侧。  
Steve差点跳起来。“Bucky！”  
Bucky脚步没停，“操你怎么这么瘦？”继续带着他移动，Steve连躲都来不及，一边憋笑一边不得不把注意力放在舞步上。Bucky的步子跨得更快，逼得Steve更专注，“看着我，Rogers，你得看着我，别注意我的手。”  
“你自己试试看！”Steve还在憋笑。“你的手有点冷。”  
Bucky摸摸他的腰侧再往上滑到肋骨，Steve猛吸气，差点就从Bucky手里滑出去了。Bucky抱怨“你是鱼吗快把手放我肩膀上”同时继续跨步子，Steve这回又撞了他的膝盖，不过还是把手放在Bucky肩膀上了。  
Natasha呼啦一下推开门，正好看到他们。“看来有成效。”她简单地点一下头，“我给你们放个音乐？”  
“节奏快点的。”Bucky说。Steve右手避开了Bucky左肩的旧伤，结果最后只能放在Bucky颈侧，看起来像搂着对方脖子。  
Natasha打开他们那个小音响，跟着进门的Bruce Banner看到他们两个人差不多搂成一团的状态睁大眼睛，没两秒钟就恢复了淡定，和Natasha在另外一边自己热身。两人都戴着自己的音乐耳机，Natasha练芭蕾，Bruce打开自己带来的瑜伽垫开始做瑜伽。  
Bucky的手指在Steve皮肤上慢慢滑动。Steve小声吸气，被碰到特别痒的地方还是会笑，然后Bucky就会低声嘘他直到他闭嘴。Steve两只手都放在他颈侧，在Bucky脖子后面交叉十指，拇指随着他们舞步带来的身体移动不时轻蹭过对方的后颈肌肤。  
一段快节奏的舞步后音乐缓下来，Bucky也放慢了步子，让Steve领舞。  
Steve略微低头看看他们现在稳定下来回归正常默契的步子，拇指指腹偶尔磨擦一下Bucky的发尾，擦掉渗出的汗水。  
“我大致知道你哪儿是完全不能碰的痒痒肉了。”Bucky轻声说。Steve抬起一点脑袋，眼睛蓝得温和轻柔，还有忍笑忍得太厉害导致冒出来的水光：“还是很痒，伙计。”  
“来试试托举。”Bucky的大眼睛在确认了一下步子正确后看向Steve，舔着嘴唇就在Steve腰侧用力。  
“嘿！”Steve突然悬空，立刻紧紧抱住Bucky的脖子，Bucky的脸埋在他胸口闷笑。托举一秒钟就结束了，Bucky松开手，Steve迅速把T恤往下拉，整张脸到脖子都泛着深粉色。  
“提醒一下好吗？！”他后退了半步。Bucky揉了一下左肩：“看来的确没问题，你只是需要点时间适应肢体接触。”  
“现在你们要不要讨论一下表演时的舞步？排练通常需要两周左右。”Natasha走过来关了音乐。“你肩膀没事吗？”她走向Bucky，戳了一下他的脸。“全是汗。”  
Bucky皱起表情做了个鬼脸，走到放东西的角落拿起水瓶，镜子里他的脸也比平时更红，头发都有点汗湿。  
“排练什么类型的舞？你说过想要一个短剧。”Bruce问。  
“我觉得三四十年代那种风格不错，”Natasha想了想，“Peggy和Jarvis看着挺复古的，我们也可以穿些三十年代的西装裙子来一场优雅的斗舞。”  
“喔，”Steve刚刚接过Bucky递过去的水瓶。“我画过这类型的作品，我那里还有一些服装资料可以参考。”  
“那舞蹈服就交给你了。”Natasha朝他眨眼。


	9. Chapter 9

排练没什么特别的，挑曲子，对着镜子挑选相对更好看的舞蹈动作，把这些舞蹈动作串联起来，排个顺序，跟曲子配合踩点，Natasha带他们去那个商场走位，预判当天的人流量，准备摄像机……  
Peggy和Jarvis会最先出场，来一场活泼有趣的舞蹈，然后是Natasha，Steve会假扮成路人对她露出欣赏的眼光，Bucky会真的扮演成小恶霸出场调戏Natasha，然后Steve和他杠上，两人来一场剑拔弩张的斗舞；之后Natasha会和Clint偶遇调情，Bucky就在此时假装自己没有希望，不得不离去，Natasha和Clint完成第三段舞蹈。  
经过漫长的讨论和争执后，Peggy和Jarvis同意来一场傲慢与偏见类型的圆圈舞，Natasha和Clint则决定要跳得性感点，Steve和Bucky……打算到时候别互殴得太狠。  
“我还以为Bobbi会跳一场。”一次练习中途，Bucky和Natasha说。  
“她的研究数据出了点新发现，”Natasha回答，“说不定马上就有大公司来挖她。”  
“哦。”Bucky喝了点水，把水瓶往旁边递，Steve看也不看地接过瓶子。“都快忘了她是生物化学系的学霸。”  
“Sam的心理学数据最近也快把他搞死了。”Steve插嘴，“虽然我也看不出他有没有黑眼圈。”  
“整个过场走位都明白了，对吧？”Natasha揉了揉小腿和脚踝。“我们得确保跳起来时节奏踩点到刚好。”  
“也就是说，更多的练习。”Bucky挠挠头发。“时间可能得抓紧。”  
“圣诞节前还有更多作业。”Steve从自己的东西堆里抽出了一个文件夹，里面贴了几张打印图和Steve自己画的服装效果。Natasha和Peggy他们一起凑过来看。  
“我喜欢这个。”Peggy对图上那一身开衩长裙很满意，画里的她还歪戴着一顶帽子，表情相当传神。“帽子我可以戴大红色，裙子我可以穿蓝色。”  
“就像帕丁顿熊那个配色？”Jarvis低声说，Peggy拍了她一下。Steve忍住笑。  
Natasha对她的舞裙设计也没有意见，男士基本上都是西装礼帽，不过Steve和Bucky的舞蹈服就有点变化。  
“你确定你要穿背带裤？”Bucky盯着那张马龙白兰度的《欲望号列车》剧照，“你还没画你和我。”  
“有必要画吗？”Steve斜眼看他，表现出了夸张的不屑。“一条舞蹈裤加个T恤就行了。”Bucky也给了他脑袋一下。  
“你完全可以穿成小混混，”Natasha说，“叼着烟一脸坏笑什么的，加个外套，假装穷凶极恶地来调戏我。”  
“Steve可以戴个帽子。”Clint看了一下Steve，比划出一个鸭舌帽的形状。“更街头一些，或者我和Natasha也可以穿得街头些。”  
“太过平常的衣服可能没法吸引眼球。”Natasha说，“得穿更鲜亮的颜色。”  
“你总是穿红色和黑色。”Clint耸肩。“而且那是圣诞前夕，Nat，人人都穿得像个球。”  
“我们表演的地方暖气很足。”Natasha说，“商场那个正在建的区域你们看过了，周围会竖起一排玻璃幕墙，我们就在那个场景里跳舞。”  
“在我们之前还有个雨中曲，不过没有真的雨，否则地面会打滑。”Clint之前和Natasha去商场勘察过，“在我们后面是一个翻版福尔摩斯破案短剧。”  
“他们决定做一个复古圣诞特辑？”Steve问。  
“反正比新福尔摩斯那个三集片的圣诞特辑出得快。”Clint咕哝。“Bruce会把我们都录下来。”

*

练习，练习，更多的练习。整个剧情很简单，Natasha和Clint已经量好了表演场地的范围，在舞蹈室里用激光划出了一个区域（当然，Stark做的小玩意儿），还有个路灯给之前那个雨中曲的表演者，因此舞步行动间对距离的预判就变得很重要。  
“在正式表演前，商场给我们一两天可以在晚上六点后去现场试试。”Natasha念出手机屏幕里的邮件内容。“那几天给我空出时间来，明白吗？”  
每个人都点头，时间现在很紧，大部分舞蹈俱乐部近期都停下了活动，只有他们这个探戈小团体还在练习，因此Natasha争取到了每晚的舞蹈室使用权（白天仍然是芭蕾的天下，她们的圣诞节前小考把一周七天的白天都给占了）。众人毫无怨言。  
“我觉得这段一直不够流畅。”Steve的T恤上有汗渍，Bucky也一样。Steve重现了这段他们互动的舞步，皱着眉。“你不觉得在这段的六步后，加进一个旋转会在视觉上增加一个半秒的停顿吗？”  
“我倒没想过，”Bucky踢踢鞋尖，完成一个踏步和推移Steve鞋内侧的装饰动作。“我只觉得这段不是特别顺。”  
“也许把我们跳的过程拍下来，能找出看起来不太好的地方。”Steve提议，反正Bruce也要帮他们摄像。  
“镜头会把人拍得超难看。”Bucky抱怨，但Natasha倒对此没有异议，Peggy也觉得可以一试。  
等Steve这天十点回到和Sam租的地方已经基本累垮，进门就趴在了客厅沙发上。  
“操，Steve，你看起来像个鬼。”Sam从作业堆里抬起头。“你作业没问题吗？”  
“我白天都在赶。”Steve在沙发垫上扭转了一下脑袋，眼睛都没睁开。“应该能撑到节前最后一次课。”  
“可别为了钱丢了你的成绩。”Sam继续回去写作业了。  
过了好一会儿Steve才把自己拖起来去洗澡，在笔记本电脑上把自己的设计作业收尾，整理第二天上课需要的资料和作业进度并导进电脑，把东西收拾进日常背的那个美国队长单肩包。  
速写本这两天基本上画完了，Steve抽出包里那本，放了一本新的进去，扣上搭扣。  
十一点五十二回到卧室，床铺也乱糟糟的，Steve顺带换了个床单（忙得两周没换了，可怕），一头栽倒在干净床单里，随手拿起画完的速写本翻了翻。前面是不少街头速写，路边喂小狗的老人，咖啡店收银员，建筑工人，细致描画的Peggy，Sam，Natasha，Bucky没五官的身体动态速写，更多的Peggy，Bobbi和Sam，Peggy，Bucky和前女友还有那个蠢货现男友的争执，Natasha和Clint，Bruce做瑜伽，Peggy，上课时乱挥手的老师，Peggy，Bucky，舞蹈动态速写，Bucky，更多的Bucky，不一定全是表情速写，很多的跳舞姿态，练习步子，拉伸，握着水壶的一只手，蹲下系鞋带的背影，小餐馆里塞华夫饼的侧脸——  
Steve翻得越来越慢，直到最后几页，然后合上了速写本，把它塞到了床底下一堆画完的速写本里，关床头灯，躺下睡觉。  
“……操！”一分钟后Steve在黑暗里抱怨，用枕头蒙住脸。

*

“你看着心情不太好啊，伙计。”Sam在出门和Steve一起去学院时咕哝。  
“每天都得和Bucky碰面，你懂的。”Steve冲他挑眉，打了个哈欠。“还有一大堆作业，我感觉简直要死了。”  
“我也是，你知道那些该死的数据有多难搞吗？”Sam开始絮絮叨叨地抱怨功课，“Bobbi都快长在实验室里了，我本来想和她在新年假期来个短途旅行的——”  
Steve没怎么专心地听着，跟Sam赶到学校就狂奔向教室/画室，中午匆匆忙忙塞点午饭，下午继续上课，赶时间搞作业，晚上随便吃点什么就冲进舞蹈室练习，回去如果还有体力就接着赶作业，忙到连和Bucky干架的时间都没了——每个人都一样，连调整舞步之外的话都没空说几句。  
“好了，我想我们没问题了。”Natasha在今晚练习结束后终于说，“最终效果会很棒的，伙计们。”她拍拍手。“明晚我们去商场实地练习一遍，还得和前面那个雨中曲的家伙打好招呼。”她看了一圈，“Steve你没车对吧？让Bucky接你。”  
“希望我的圣诞礼物是一辆新车。”Steve无奈地看向Bucky，Bucky皱脸，一把把Steve抓过来挠他头发：“你这个小混球！”  
Steve抗议地挣扎，Bucky愈加挠他，两人差点又在Natasha面前打起来，Peggy一手制止了他们的互殴。  
“衣服今天送到了。”Jarvis说，“就在更衣室里，你们要试试吗？”  
Natasha和Peggy拉着手进更衣室了，男人们在外面找出各自的包裹，Jarvis的格子西装外套相当英国，Clint就是件修改过的古着，Steve和Bucky的裤子就得订购，还有背带。  
没多久两个女孩就走出来，Peggy优雅Natasha性感，那种黄金时代封面女郎的风格，Peggy还把嘴唇涂得更红了一点。  
“怎么样？”Natasha转了个圈，裙摆飘起来。“我觉得我们还得做个头发。”  
“哇哦。”Clint小声说，向她伸手，Natasha愉快地和他下场跳舞去了，Jarvis也一样伸手给了Peggy。  
Bucky在Steve穿好白衬衫，摸索着扣裤子后面的背带时帮了一把，手指顺着Steve后背滑动，把背带拉直。Steve微微低头看着那只手牵拉背带到肩膀的合适位置，动作又轻又细心。他歪头看看Bucky，Bucky正好也看向他，下一秒就眨眼露出一个坏笑。  
接着Bucky一点也不客气地把背带交给Steve，Steve绕到他背后帮他扣上，等着Bucky把白T恤塞进裤子里再将背带拉过去，帮他把背带调整到合适的长度，视线悄悄滑过Bucky汗湿的后颈。  
老式夹克Bucky穿起来还挺好看，Steve对着舞蹈室的镜子调整鸭舌帽，看了看自己：“……我看起来像个报童。”  
“是挺蠢的。”Bucky取笑，在地板上蹦跶了一个舞步就滑过来，把右胳膊搭在Steve肩膀上。Steve正在卷白衬衫的袖子，Bucky空着的左手把他的帽子拿起来一点儿，顺手还把Steve的头发拨了拨。“到时候估计还得打点发蜡，伙计，30年代可没有我们这么新潮的发型。”  
Steve瞪他，Bucky把帽子戴回去，整个人几乎都把重量压在Steve身上了，好在他们共舞了太多次，不时就得借个力完成舞步，Steve也没躲开。  
“你知道我们的表演是商场圣诞促销的第一天。”Bucky压低声音，“Natasha要开个派对，你和Sam得来，Bobbi也会来。”  
“也就是说，在回家过圣诞之前大家都会喝得烂醉，顶着头痛和黑眼圈上飞机。”Steve形容了一下大学生典型的派对。“我们之中没人到了21岁。”  
“Natasha能弄来好酒，不是那些便宜玩意儿。”Bucky小声贿赂。“保证让每个人爽翻天。”他戳着Steve的肋骨，Steve缩了两三次被他弄笑了，还以一胳膊肘。

*

表演本身倒没什么特别的，商场中心大厅搭了一个小型布景，模仿雨中曲的街道风格，外面用透明塑料板隔开顾客人潮。  
所有表演者都在布景后面等着，甚至还有一个临时厕所在那儿以供使用。  
一开始是几个小丑玩杂耍，吸引顾客的视线；接着是短暂的魔术表演，头顶的灯光会慢慢聚到布景这里；等音乐变了，雨中曲的表演者就要出场，接着是Peggy和Jarvis，Natasha和Steve和Bucky，Natasha和Clint，之后就用不着他们担心了。  
Peggy和Jarvis站在等待区，互相紧紧抓着手。Steve紧张得有点呼吸不畅，等待时一直在那里小步小步地来回挪动，Bucky同样紧张，嘴里快把那根假烟卷给咬烂了。在他们俩出场前Natasha还要出去让观众看一圈，Steve才会以路过的样子出去，手里还会夹个报纸装作躲雨（之前的雨中曲故事后续），接着Bucky出场调戏Natasha，Steve看不下去，两人就此开（跳）打（舞）。  
Bucky对着上场前提供的镜子最后一次整理外表，夹克搭在肩上，背带裤白T恤还有烟卷，他打了发蜡，所有头发都向后梳得油光水滑，还留了点胡茬，看起来完全是另一个人。Steve外表变化不大，帽子压住了大部分金发，衬衫和背带裤都挺合适。  
“你拉链拉了没？”Bucky检查完自己就戳了一下Steve，Steve差点跳起来：“Bucky！”  
“我他妈也紧张死了，伙计。”Bucky抱怨，声音有点紧绷。“别昏过去。”  
“你才昏过去。”Steve反驳，“你得去舞台那边等。”  
“好吧。”Bucky深呼吸。“一共就需要跳五分钟，别他妈搞砸了。”他一把揽住Steve在背上拍了拍，Steve跟着深呼吸，也拍了拍Bucky的背。Bucky抱得很紧，心脏和Steve一样狂跳，接着就跑走了。Steve在舞台这边等着。Natasha站在他身边，也就是Peggy和Jarvis后面。她看起来绝对镇定，甚至还有点轻松，Clint在旁边系鞋带，和她小声聊着天。  
“James很爱动手动脚，是不是？”她对Steve坏笑，那表情和Bucky有点像。  
“简直可怕。”Steve吐出一口气。  
“他只对朋友和情人动手动脚，”Natasha补了一句，“不过你们俩的友情可充满了干架和小伤口。”  
“没办法，”Steve轻松了些，耸耸肩。“我看他从来就没有顺眼过。”  
“我也经常看他不顺眼。”Natasha笑了。音乐变了，Peggy和Jarvis牵着手出场，在布景后台的音响音量足以把人震聋。Steve把道具用的报纸夹在胳膊下，将帽檐拉正——他们已经全套练习过好几次了，绝对没问题。  
等真正出场后，光线几乎把舞台布景外面隔离开的顾客都模糊成了一片暗色。只要把注意力集中在Natasha和舞伴搭档上，表演过程就变得很自然。音乐响到几乎盖过了一切杂音和干扰，就算心跳比平时快动作幅度也更大，他们俩还是跳完了，从舞台一侧下场时他们俩还因为刚才互相推搡的力度而互瞪。  
“你们俩简直一触即发。”Peggy拉着他们俩到后台休息处，Jarvis及时递来一个水壶。“我差点要冲出去阻止你们打架。”她大笑着打趣。  
“我当时真想揍扁你。”Steve被塞了一条毛巾把脸上的舞台妆粉底卸掉，Bucky跟着咧嘴：“我当时也想狠狠揍你来着，你推我一把的那个假动作可比练习时狠多了。”  
“我们换好衣服在外面等你们。”Jarvis说，指向在后台出口那儿的桌子前坐着的女人，西装上挂了个名牌。“经理就在那里，向她拿报酬就行。”  
Bucky到后台相连的洗手间洗掉了发蜡。Steve换上牛仔裤和夹克外套，把表演装塞进包里，这时间都够Natasha和Clint跳完了，外面有很多鼓掌声和口哨声，但还是没盖过音响的效果。  
结算报酬时Bucky又把胳膊搭在了Steve肩上，经理还好奇地看了他们几秒钟。


	10. Chapter 10

他们六个人在购物人潮里挤成一团，Natasha手里有三个购物单子，正在和Clint碎碎念说待会儿要去扫荡超市，塞了一张给Peggy还有一张给Bucky。  
“两小时后在商场寄存处碰头。”Natasha下命令，Peggy一脸好笑，其他人平时跳舞都被她以各种方式教训过，迅速溜了（Steve倒很少被训，不过Bucky直接抓着他的领子和购物单就逃跑了）。  
“别一脸哭笑不得，”Bucky胳膊绕在Steve肩膀上，在人群里尽量快地挪动。到处都是狂买东西的顾客，挤得他们俩被迫贴在一起，幸好他们的包和演出服都寄存了，否则肯定会被小偷光顾。“我和Clint加起来都打不过她。”  
“别贴着我的耳朵说话，”Steve揉揉耳朵，Bucky就在他背后，不时就把嘴唇贴到他耳朵旁边说点什么，呼吸吹到耳朵上又热又难受又尴尬。“你头发还没干，别贴着我。”  
“偏不。”Bucky把他抓得更紧了，在人群中挤来挤去的时候一半是Steve在横冲直撞奋力开路，一半是Bucky一手抓着他好让他们俩别被挤散了。一个推着满载的购物车的顾客把好几个人挤到了旁边，Steve还没来得及反应就被Bucky两只胳膊扣在喉咙和小腹上往后拖。  
“……我要被你勒死了。”Steve被人堆挤得难受，Bucky居然还抓挺紧。  
“哦，我会给你买个墓碑的，也许圣诞节有打折。”Bucky在人潮过去后松开了他，但还留了一只胳膊在他肩膀上。Steve的脑袋在他肩膀旁边毛茸茸的，耳朵都红了，在看那张皱巴巴的购物单。“你打算买什么送我？”  
“想得美。”Steve咕哝，“我要在你的水壶里放一大堆盐。”  
“别忘了我们忙的时候经常弄混水壶。”Bucky捏了一下Steve的另一只耳朵，Steve小声抱怨“Jerk”就没反应了。“假期后你还跳不？Peggy和Jarvis成了一对，你这回彻底没戏了。”  
Steve扭头，他们俩的脸靠得太近了，还不得不稍微后撤一点。“也就是说我还得和你搭档？上帝啊千万不要。”Steve故意把声音压得又沮丧又失落。  
Bucky的眼睛看起来有一点点不开心，不过他只是撇嘴做个鬼脸。“也对。”他想了想，Steve安静地看着他思考。“说不定我能再碰到个瘦点儿的姑娘。”  
“我觉得我们得拿出上战场的勇气。”Steve看向前面一大堆哄抢打折商品的顾客，Bucky在后面像连体婴一样把大半个身体的重量都压在他身上，两人同时打了个颤。Bucky伸手把Steve手里的购物单撕了一半下来。“待会儿在打包区一起打包，尽量把压缩体积，经理送的购物卡该怎么用？买满一百美金减50%现金？”  
“限定部分商品。”Steve读着卡上的小字母，又抬头看向商场的各种柜台区域指示牌。“最短路线应该是先去最远的地方，再一路买回来。”  
“没问题。”Bucky揉了一把他的头发，马上就跑走了，把Steve抗议的“嘿！”留在了后面。

*

晚上，Natasha的地方塞满了东西，各种包裹还有礼物堆在一棵有点儿歪的圣诞树下，上面都贴着小贴纸写着收礼人的名字。其他人要么挤在客厅沙发上看电视，要么挤在厨房等着食物准备好。  
“哦不，Natalia，你不能这么对我！”Bucky正在模仿电视上的哈姆雷特，冲她哀求。Natasha的客厅电视居然还有点播的哈姆雷特，而且更诡异的是客厅里的Peggy和Jarvis完全把这个当成背景音，丝毫不受干扰地在玩一个棋盘游戏。  
“你休想碰我的珍藏。”Natasha一手指着他的鼻子。“上次我的伏特加少了两瓶！”  
“Natalia！”Bucky撸高袖子。“我一年只有这一次机会！”  
Clint在旁边起劲地搅面糊准备做小饼干，Steve在切苹果做派。Natasha和Bucky在厨房门口吵起来了，Clint镇定地告诉Steve就算他们打起来也不用担心。  
然后他们就打起来了，Natasha就在她的厨房走廊里使出一招大腿绞杀，Bucky嘭地一声被她掼倒在地，Steve差点切到手指。  
Clint在旁边一边哼着个曲子一边继续做小饼干，Steve把刀放下，探头看了一眼。Bucky躺在地板上，Natasha手里拿了一串槲寄生晃了晃，接着就放开了他，冲进厨房撕了段胶带，徒手就攀上了门框，把槲寄生贴在顶上。  
“Steve。”她跳下来，走廊里的Bucky也正大张着嘴看她搞定了一切。“交给你了。”  
Steve睁大眼。  
“除非他得亲你一下，否则就别想进厨房。”Natasha指指槲寄生。“你能守卫我的伏特加吗？”  
Clint大笑，Steve呆滞了一秒钟后跟着笑：“遵命，女士。”他敬了个礼。  
“你太可怕了！”Bucky在走廊地板上咆哮。  
Natasha大笑着钻进厨房告诉Steve伏特加藏在哪儿，Clint乐个不停，差点把饼干糊打翻。  
门铃响了，没几秒钟Peggy就喊：“是Sam和Bobbi！”Natasha拍拍Steve的肩膀走出去了。  
“操。”Bucky已经爬了起来，贴在厨房门边墙上用手指谜之挠墙纸。“Natalia太可怕了……”  
“我不会让你亲我的。”Clint拿着手里的搅拌器警告。  
“等Steve你这混球不在厨房的时候我就进去！”Bucky扒在门边盯着橱柜边那几瓶俄罗斯伏特加。  
“我会把你也拖出去的。”Steve用手里的刀指着他。  
“我这就滚。”Bucky一脸虚伪的可怜兮兮。“你们都不爱我。”他还夸张地吸了吸鼻子，一路贴着墙蹭到客厅去了。  
“你们居然没和他打起来。”Steve把切好的苹果放在派盘里。“Bucky简直能让圣人发疯。”  
“因为我们都不是圣人。”Clint一脸“你才是”的表情。“Bucky很好玩儿的，请不要手下留情地使劲玩他。”  
Steve把派准备好了，放进冰箱冷藏。Clint把饼干糊挤在烤盘里，关上烤箱。其他食物都是热一热就能吃的那种，晚饭时间还没到，Clint就把Steve赶去客厅和其他人玩，他要盯着他最爱的小饼干直到烤成功为止。

*

Sam和Bobbi明显都是被作业折磨得够呛，但还是拖了不少礼物过来。Bucky缩在沙发里生闷气，Natasha告诉新来的两个厨房槲寄生的规矩，Sam大笑，Bobbi也乐了。  
“其他人当然没这个问题。”Natasha宣布，“不过谁也不准把伏特加给James，他喝醉之后可蠢了。”  
“没喝醉的时候也很蠢。”Steve补上一枪。  
Bucky从沙发里跳起来把Steve扑进沙发里开始拿靠垫谋杀他，Steve大笑着挣扎。其他人立刻离他们五英尺远。最后Bucky借助体重优势把Steve抓住了，还强迫Steve半坐在他大腿上，两只胳膊都固定住Steve的腰腹才能让他不乱动——事实上沙发确实有点挤，Sam和Clint只能坐地毯上。  
“我可不想掺进你们俩的互殴中。”Sam举双手投降。  
“如果不是我们几乎每天都看到你们俩打架，我都要怀疑你们是一对儿了。”Bobbi端着饮料嘲笑Steve试图从Bucky大腿上下来，Bucky正在戳他的痒痒肉。  
“相信我，我宁愿我们是一对儿。”Bucky抱怨，Steve一被挠痒痒就没法自控。“至少比现在要好多了，说不定小矮个儿新年后就不跳了，谁给我介绍个新舞伴？”  
“你不跳了吗？”Natasha问。Bucky停手让Steve缓了缓（仍然不得不坐在他大腿上，Bucky还把下巴卡在Steve肩膀上）  
“跳。”Steve回答，一边继续试图从Bucky手里挣脱出去，不过因为空间狭窄又怕踢到别人，他倒没太用力。“你也看到了，我的搭档是这么个家伙。”  
“哦，Bruce已经把今天的表演录下来了，已经发到了你们的邮箱。”Natasha说。“他和Stark那群科学天才一起度假，这儿就是探戈俱乐部的所有常驻成员了。”她看了看客厅里的人。“Clint肯定还在盯着小饼干。”说着她就站起来向厨房走。  
“晚饭前拆礼物还是晚饭后？”Peggy问。  
大家讨论了几秒钟后一致决定晚饭后。Natasha一个人租了个相当大的三室一厅单独住，平时客厅塞得下他们所有人，现在房间一角塞满了礼物，客厅就有点儿挤。Peggy刚才和Jarvis在玩漫威出的超级英雄棋盘游戏，这会儿除了在厨房的，所有人都加入了。  
Steve抽选角色时抽到了美国队长，Bucky抽到了冬日战士，盯着角色看了看，“他那胳膊可真酷。”  
“你也可以照着纹一个。”Sam提议，他抽到了猎鹰。剩下三个都抽到了秘密特工身份，理所当然由Steve开始游戏。  
玩了一会儿Clint就端着一盘小饼干出来了，香味飘得满屋子都是。Natasha看了一眼他们的游戏也跟着加入，刚好Bucky的冬日战士在行进中挂了，Steve把美国队长往他手里一塞，宣布他要去盯着苹果派。  
“Steve！你真不够朋友！”Sam抗议。“我也想当美国队长！”  
“等你的猎鹰挂了再说。”Bucky直接就走了下一步，向敌方猛攻。Natasha抽到了黑寡妇，立刻就先站了“间谍”阵营。  
“至少这样能让这家伙别想着钻厨房。”Steve进厨房前丢下一句，Bucky这才反应过来：“嘿！”  
众人哈哈哈哈哈地嘲笑了Bucky一分钟，Bucky继续生闷气，Peggy把手里的特工交给Jarvis说要去上个洗手间。

*

Steve拉了把椅子坐在烤箱前，背对着厨房门。  
Peggy上完洗手间路过厨房，好奇地看了一眼。“嘿，Steve。”  
“嘿。”Steve回头看到她，露出一个有点疲倦的微笑。  
“你看起来很累。”Peggy打开冰箱拿出了一瓶新饮料，客厅饮料快喝完了。“昨晚没睡好？”  
“好几天没睡好。”Steve回答，两只手肘撑在膝盖上，手掌撑着下巴。“再加上今天表演太紧张，可能现在一下松懈下来，我觉得我都快睡着了。”  
“你还要看着Natasha的酒。”Peggy愉快地提醒。“Bucky狡猾起来会把你搞疯。”  
“他每天都在让我发疯。”Steve笑了笑，盯着Peggy倒出两杯饮料，递一杯给他，低声道谢。  
Peggy喝了几口，留意到Steve的表情，迟疑了一会儿还是问了：“我觉得你喜欢我。”  
“我现在仍然喜欢你。”Steve倒是因为这句话把视线从烤箱上移到Peggy脸上，“不过，Jarvis，你懂的。”  
Peggy笑了笑，“我当然懂。我还以为你和Bucky会变成朋友，你知道，你们俩一直在打架，现在没人对你们抱希望了。”  
“我也不抱希望。”Steve晃着杯子里的液体。“不过那个蠢货跳舞确实不错。”  
“这一点我有同感。”Peggy赞同，“他教我的时候相当绅士。”  
“除了他总是暗算我的痒痒肉。”Steve挖苦。  
“没错，除了他总是暗算你的痒痒肉。”Peggy眨眼。Steve笑了笑，回去盯着烤箱。  
客厅那边爆出一阵喧哗，夹杂着Clint的“Nat！你得给Bucky介绍更多人！”还有Sam的“说不定他有了另一半之后就不会和Steve打架了”以及Bobbi的“他看起来很容易找到伴”，最后是Bucky的“我恨你们所有人”。  
“你上次还跟我说你再也不要谈恋爱了，James！”Natasha为了盖过他们的声音，更加大声地说。“而且你那些前任都是什么鬼？你要配个眼镜吗？”  
“别提了！我也觉得我脑子进了水！”Bucky喊回去。  
接着说话声又小了下去。Steve对着烤箱无声地叹气。  
“你看起来不怎么开心。”Peggy准备把饮料带去客厅了，但Steve脸上的表情让她停下了脚步。  
“Bucky对别人不错，”Steve的手仍然撑着下巴。“这家伙对讨厌的人都这么好，Natasha说他是个完美情人，可以想象他会对喜欢的人有多好。”他盯着烤箱，声音变轻。“……如果有人这么爱我，Peggy，我可以为他去死。而Bucky居然还是一直被甩，这个世界简直没救了。”他艰难地用手搓了搓脸颊，再次叹气。  
Peggy走到Steve旁边摸摸他的肩膀，语调轻松了些：“会有人值得你这么干的，Steve，不过自杀可不是个好主意。”  
“只是个比喻。”Steve笑了笑，表情疲惫又失落。“就像Bucky说的，有时候就是不走运，没人想了解你的内在。”  
“我在学会穿衣打扮之前也没人想了解我。”Peggy安慰他，“也可能只是你和那个灵魂伴侣还没相遇。”

*

Peggy带着饮料走回客厅时，第一眼就看到Bucky不确定的视线在游戏和走廊间来回，看到她走出来时好像还松了口气。  
她走到Jarvis和Natasha中间的沙发上，小声问了她几句话，Natasha笑了，同样小声地回了几句话。  
Bucky继续游戏，Sam没走几步被Natasha一个损招干掉了，立刻抱着旁边沙发上Bobbi的腿，哀嚎自己不走运，然后立刻瞪着Bucky：“这回我要当美国队长！你可以趁机去试试突破Steve的守卫。”  
“嘿！我的酒！”Natasha抗议。  
“你的酒完蛋啦！”Bucky坏笑，把美国队长丢到Sam手里。“我会把Steve直接拖出厨房，这样我就不用亲他了。”他得意地宣布，从沙发边蹦起来。“我得潜行过去。”他悄悄向厨房前进。  
“别把我从俄罗斯带来的盘子打碎了！”Natasha在后面一点也不低调地大声警告。  
Bucky向后竖中指，继续悄悄向厨房前进，很不幸的，Steve已经在门边等着了。  
“我听到了。”Steve挡在门口，指指上面的槲寄生。“我猜你绝对不想亲我。”  
“当然了，你又不是公主。”Bucky一把捂住Steve的嘴朝厨房里迈步，另一只手环住Steve后背让他别因为这突然袭击摔倒。他们共舞过太多次，Bucky又直接来了个探戈舞步，结果Steve下意识地跟着他后退迈步，等他发现Bucky的诡计已经来不及了，Bucky直接迈进了厨房里，Steve被他推得靠在料理台上。  
“靠！”Steve低声抱怨，伸手把对方推开一点距离。  
“我每年都从她这儿偷酒。”Bucky笑得更坏了，后退一步看了看厨房料理台上堆满的食物，刚才Bucky动作太快，差点撞下几个堆叠的盒子。“这几瓶酒就是她每年给我的圣诞礼物。”  
“你说过你们认识时还很小，别告诉我你13岁就开始喝酒了。”Steve怀疑地看着Bucky拉开抽屉找开瓶器。  
“俄罗斯能冻掉你的鼻子。”Bucky找到了，熟练地打开其中一瓶上面全是俄文的酒，伏特加味道浓烈，接着翻出了个小酒杯出来，非常小，大概只有一口的分量。“在那儿呆半年你的肝脏就要开始抱怨，我当然从那时候就开始喝酒了，伏特加能打造一个钢铁肝脏。”  
Steve朝客厅看了一眼，Natasha冲他眨了下眼睛。Bucky已经一口喝掉了这一小杯。“操！”他低声说，吐了口气。“我可太想这牌子了。”  
烤箱叮了一声，Steve戴上防烫手套把苹果派端出来，然后把Clint准备好的腌烤鸡塞进去。  
“好了，现在你已经喝到酒了。”Steve对Bucky说。“你可以出去了。”  
“听起来你很不高兴和我单独呆着啊，punk。”Bucky抱起手臂，皱起眉。  
“哦，和你呆在这儿我简直不能呼吸了。”Steve模仿起古典舞台剧的风格，夸张地用戴着防烫手套的手捂住额头，然后他恢复了正常表情，把手套扯下来放在烤箱旁边。“快点，我要去和他们玩，盯着烤箱太无聊了。”  
Steve往厨房门走，快到槲寄生下面的时候被Bucky拉了一下袖子，Bucky抬抬下巴示意头顶的一小串植物。“你怎么看？”  
Steve翻了个大白眼。“我知道在槲寄生下就得接吻，按Natasha的规矩来你可欠我两个了。”  
Bucky歪着头想了一下，“没问题。”跨了更近的一步把嘴唇按在Steve嘴唇上。Steve整个人都震惊了，Bucky直接张开嘴覆盖吸吮Steve的嘴唇。等他两只手都从Steve肩膀滑到腰侧把对方拉近时，Steve在他们嘴黏在一起的间隙冒出了一个非常小的声音，这让Bucky下意识地吸气，把Steve拉得更近。  
Steve在Bucky找到一个更合适的角度时稍微放松了一点点，手指紧紧抓着Bucky的手臂。Bucky的左手开始在他背后向上抚摸，在衬衫下有Steve咚咚狂跳的心脏。厨房门根本没关，走廊上传来脚步移动声时Bucky条件反射地来了个四步的后退截步，Steve和他大腿紧贴，跟着Bucky挪了个位置避开那个“不管是谁”。  
听声音像是厕所门被关上了，Bucky在亲吻中喘了口气，嘴唇间退开了一点距离。Steve跟上了，两只手突然抓紧了他的T恤领口往下拉，Bucky本来就低着头，这一下他们的嘴唇再次相遇，刚刚吃过Clint的小饼干还有伏特加，混合的味道有点怪，Steve的吻有点急切还有点不确定，Bucky抚摩他的背让他们俩的步调慢下来。Steve的手指沿着Bucky的手臂向上，力度已经抓出了淤青，到左肩时放轻了，最后那两只手来到Bucky颈后，手指松松地交叉着，拇指轻轻磨蹭Bucky的发尾。  
最后是Bucky先停下，他们都脸红了，因为接吻时间太长而微微有点喘。Steve的蓝眼睛瞳孔放得好大，看起来相当……茫然。  
Bucky第一个反应是笑了一声，两只手抱在Steve背后。“这反应可不大对，我以为你会开玩笑地回个礼。”Steve松开了把他脑袋往下拉的双手，Bucky顺手用右手拇指擦了擦对方嘴唇上的口水。“喔，你爱上我了？”他坏笑着，用懒洋洋的腔调说。  
Steve还在喘气，之前的茫然多持续了一秒钟，脸色以肉眼可见的速度变白。他的眼睛瞪得大大的，Bucky多了点困惑，挑起一边眉毛。  
Steve突然照着Bucky脸上猛地来了一拳，直接让Bucky的脑袋嘭地巨响一声撞上旁边的橱柜。


	11. Chapter 11

“操！”Bucky被这突然袭击搞懵了，Steve直接冲出了厨房。  
“我说了别弄坏我的盘子！”Natasha在客厅里咆哮。  
Bucky这一撞连着半个脑袋都在嗡嗡响，他跟着冲了出去——洗手间门关着，斜对面Natasha的客房门开了，Steve——Steve整个人蜷在地板上。Bucky直冲过来跪在他旁边，Steve脸色发白，嘴唇也是，紧紧闭着眼睛喘不过气——  
Bucky几步就跑回客厅，一把抓起放在他们那堆包中间的美国队长单肩包，连众人惊讶的吸气都没理会。  
这时Jarvis打开了洗手间门，刚好碰上Bucky直接把客房门踢上。  
Bucky跪在Steve身边，Steve蜷得越来越紧，手指抓紧衬衫布料。他手忙脚乱地把包里的东西都抖出来，抓住呼吸器摇匀塞到Steve手里，看着Steve勉强吸了一口里面的药物，过了漫长到让他想死的好几秒——呼吸总算正常下来。  
“谢谢。”Steve的声音哑得不像样，还没睁开眼睛。  
“老天。”Bucky的声音也哑了，“我不是——”他停住了，“抱歉。”  
Steve的呼吸听起来还是很喘，睫毛颤动着睁开，在Bucky脸上聚焦后他吸了一口气，又因为吸得太猛呛咳起来。Bucky小心翼翼地沿着他的脊柱拍抚，Steve这次恢复得快了点，“你流血了。”他用哑哑的声音说。  
“哪儿？”Bucky摸了摸脸，应该是刚才撞上橱柜擦破了哪里，摸到一些血迹，看上去出血量不多。“这没关系。全是我的错，我知道你不喜欢我，我挨这拳完全是活该——”  
“Bucky.”Steve打断他，从地板上坐起来，在床头柜上找到了纸巾，扯出几张按在他的眉毛和太阳穴旁边。  
Bucky安静地让Steve把纸巾按在流血的位置上，蓝灰色眼睛看起来格外悲伤。他看着Steve还有点苍白的脸色，咬着自己的下唇。  
“我揍了你一拳。”Steve说，声音绷得紧紧的。“扯平了。”  
“我不想扯平。”Bucky说，语调很绝望，Steve确认了那个划伤不会再出血之后就试图站起来，Bucky抓住他抓着纸巾的手腕。  
“所以你他妈就是为了好玩？”Steve瞪他，试着从他手里抽出手腕，Bucky攥得死紧。  
“我才不玩这个！”Bucky声音变高了。“要知道我他妈得灌一口伏特加才有勇气干这种事。”Bucky咕哝。  
Steve的表情卡在皱眉的“你在逗我”和震惊的“WTF”之间，“……我可不觉得你喜欢我。”  
Bucky泄气地挎着肩膀。“我知道，我干得有点蠢。”  
“卧槽？”Steve冒了句粗口。“你多大？小男孩才干那种喜欢小女孩就要揪她辫子的蠢事。”  
“你哪有辫子！”Bucky反驳。“等我发现‘卧槽我有点儿喜欢这家伙’的时候已经来不及了。”  
“真的？”Steve怀疑地看着他的表情。  
“我对别的女士可是个绅士，”Bucky挑眉，上下看了一眼Steve。“你又不是女士。”  
“你他妈是个讨厌的混球。”Steve抱怨。  
“谢谢，我知道。”Bucky翻白眼，鉴于他的眼睛比Steve还大，这个白眼力度也更大。“我觉得我大概得干点儿明显的你才能察觉，比如抓着你到处乱跑之类的。”  
Steve条件反射地捂住耳朵，“……所以今天买东西时你是故意的！”  
“对着别人耳朵说话本来就是很明显的‘我对你感兴趣’。这小动作要是在夜店里出现，下一秒就该进洗手间来一发了。”Bucky眨眨眼。“还有增加更多的肢体接触，伙计，你的痒痒肉真是个好借口。有时候我觉得你差不多知道了，不过通常下一秒你就能把我所有期望都给打碎。”  
“所以你就借槲寄生那玩意儿来一个更‘明显’的暗示？”Steve皱起脸。  
“再没有比这个更明显的了，pal。Natasha肯定没料到这会发生，之前她看到的都是我的正常版恋爱。”Bucky向下撇着嘴唇。“然后Peggy过来拿饮料，回来时表情还有点不对，我基本上就没剩下多少理智了。”他停顿了一下。“Peggy是Jarvis的，Steve。”他强调，紧盯着Steve。  
“废话。”Steve反驳，“你真的没剩多少理智了，伙计。”  
“我猜我要么得到个回吻，要么挨上一拳。”Bucky摸了摸被Steve揍过的颧骨，已经有点儿肿了。“结果我两样都得到了，嗷。”他摸摸下巴。“你可能真的打裂了一两颗牙。”  
“牙医圣诞节不上班。”Steve一点也没客气。  
“真安慰。”Bucky回敬。“加上我还负了伤，你可能把我剩下的大脑都给毁了。”  
“别留着了，”Steve用“你没救了”的表情看着他。“反正按照你现在表现出来的情商，那些前任甩你一点错都没有。”  
“你真残酷。”Bucky摆出可怜兮兮的表情。  
“我讨厌你。”Steve忿忿地咕哝。  
“……真的？”Bucky怀疑地看他的脸，Steve瞪回去，再次试着抽回手腕，Bucky被他一拉又嗷了一声。“……腿麻了。”  
Steve看着他笨拙地挪了一下坐在地板上，背靠着床沿。Steve包里的东西在旁边散落一地。  
“为什么是我？”Steve疲倦地叹气，比划了一下自己。“从你其中两个前任的外表来看，我可没什么竞争力。”  
“你又没什么需要证明自己的地方。”Bucky抬起两根眉毛，“你是在说我的品味下降了？”  
Steve现在真的一脸WTF了，Bucky趁机又戳了一下他的腰侧，Steve一缩，抓住破绽的Bucky一边挠他痒痒一边迅速把Steve抓过来。Steve扭动着试图躲开他邪恶的爪子，被一直挠痒痒的话绷得再紧也会被逗笑，没多久Bucky就和他一起滚在地板上，Steve笑得没法自控，额角抵着地面，Bucky拨开了地板上一只笔。  
“Jerk.”Steve抱怨。Bucky的眉骨和鼻尖抵在他耳边，手臂温暖地支撑在Steve身侧。Steve呼吸急促了一点点，Bucky用鼻尖慢慢磨蹭他颧骨到耳朵之间的皮肤和鬓角，拉着Steve的肩膀和手臂，让他们俩从地板上撑起来。  
“你知道我可不放过任何一个机会。”Bucky低声说，开着小玩笑。Steve和他面对面坐着，大腿互相叠在一起，Bucky还能圈着一点儿对方的腰侧。“最坏的结局也就是你再把我给甩了。”  
Steve的眼睛变得沉寂而安静，之前的搞笑气氛消褪了，Bucky不确定地看着他。Steve的手一直放在Bucky手臂上，手指轻柔地抚摩肌肤表面。  
“……但我不想你受伤。”Steve声音很轻，看着Bucky的眼睛。  
Bucky的眼睛睁大了一点点，眼眶周围迅速变红，他眨眨睫毛，嘴角咧开形成一个微笑。“……我给这句话打九十分。”他的嗓音有点哽咽。“所以你没胆子冒险？”  
“离婚率太高，Bucky，更别说只是随便开展一段关系，失败几率比成功大得多。”Steve紧张地看着他，听起来也不确定，手指抹了一下Bucky的眼角，这让Bucky眼角细小的纹路更深了一点。“早知道你这么容易被感动，我刚才就该闭嘴。”  
“我可是个卡萨诺瓦。”Bucky小声说，“除非找到正确的那个家伙，否则我可不会停下。”  
“你不会放弃，是不是？”Steve叹气。“我得警告你，我也不会轻易放弃。”  
Bucky眯起眼睛：“我听出来了，你在暗示自己不会轻易分手。”  
“根据你之前的经验，很可能我们在一起的结局是谁都不肯先说出来。”Steve耸肩。“这可不是个好走向。”  
“确实不是。”Bucky赞同，看着Steve苦恼地低头盯着自己的手指，还有长长的睫毛。Steve想了一会儿才意识到Bucky在看他，微微有点儿脸红：“……干嘛？”  
他们本来就靠得够近，Bucky歪着脑袋盯着Steve，Steve在这注目下从有一点不自在变成了很多不自在，扭动着试图从Bucky这儿挪出去，Bucky手脚并用地把他固定住，Steve小声抗议，又被戳了一次痒痒肉。  
“我恨你。”Steve笑完，揉着自己肋骨抱怨。  
“我也恨你。”Bucky回敬，看着Steve不高兴的脸，直到Steve困惑地看回来。Bucky慢慢露出一个微笑，让Steve把耳朵凑过去。Steve照做了，Bucky倒没有说话，突然朝Steve的耳朵吹了一口气。  
“操！”Steve挣扎，Bucky把脸埋在Steve颈窝里大笑，两只手圈住对方后背。Steve咕哝着小声抱怨，双手搭在Bucky肩膀上，在Bucky笑得差不多的时候一口咬在他耳廓上，Bucky一抖，在Steve肩膀上冒出一声有点儿色情的声响。  
Steve浑身僵硬，手指下意识地环抱Bucky脖颈让他别乱动。Bucky也僵在那里，Steve的嘴唇还在他耳朵旁边，呼吸不小心蔓延在那附近……又热又痒。  
过了好几秒钟Steve才想起来退开，和Bucky互相瞪眼，就像他们互相盯着对方的脸跳舞一样。Steve在刚刚的一阵挣扎互殴后半跪半坐在地板上，比Bucky的位置高了一点点。Bucky仰着脸看他，瞳孔比平时更大，眼神从Steve的眼睛慢慢滑到嘴唇上，悄悄舔自己的嘴唇。Steve的瞳孔也放大了，嘴唇也微微张开，自我挣扎了两秒钟后小小地吸了一口气，低头亲在Bucky嘴角，飞快的小小一啄。Bucky迅速抓住机会把Steve试图后撤的脑袋按回来，来了个结结实实的深吻。  
Steve的手指慢慢滑进Bucky后脑勺的头发里，指腹温柔地挠了挠那些还有点翘的短发。Bucky的左手从Steve背后向上拢去，手掌覆盖过肩胛骨，再向下滑到腰窝。指尖触及腰窝时，Steve微微发抖，在亲吻里发出一声喘息。Bucky撤回了那只手回到Steve胸前，他们都不算肌肉结实，Steve尤其瘦，心跳也更明显。Steve的眼睛早就闭上了，Bucky短暂睁开眼时看到Steve颤动的睫毛，右手将Steve再往下拉一点，让他的鼻尖和嘴唇能悄悄蹭一蹭那些长长的弧度。  
Steve在他下颚和咽喉那里吐出温暖的气息，Bucky在他们一到Natasha这里就先去刮了脸，Steve转过脸，擦过他光滑的下颚，学着Bucky刚才使坏那样朝他耳朵吹气，Bucky缩了缩，嬉笑着摩挲Steve的肩膀和后颈。  
“你喜欢这个。”Steve的声音带了点惊奇，接着他就用嘴唇咬住了Bucky的耳廓。Bucky深吸一口气，和Steve贴得更近，无意识地互相摩蹭。  
“如果我告诉你我喜欢什么，你会做吗？”Bucky贴着Steve的耳朵用气声说，Steve在他肩膀上点头。Bucky侧过脸沿着Steve的下颚往下亲吻，偶尔舔掉渗出的汗水，Steve的手指更深地陷入他的头发。“你也得告诉我你喜欢什么。”Bucky在他咽喉的凹陷处用鼻尖轻蹭，感觉着Steve的吞咽。  
“我不知道。”Steve的声音哑得几乎赶上哮喘发作，Bucky摸摸他的衬衫纽扣，得到Steve点头后才开始解。  
“那我们来找找你喜欢什么，不舒服你得告诉我。”Bucky咬了一下他的锁骨。Steve笑了一声，右手从Bucky的后脑勺往下抚去，手指感觉着Bucky后颈到肩胛发烫的肌肤，Bucky在他脖子边缘呻吟了一声，又在锁骨上咬了更用力的一下。  
衬衫扣子全解开了，Steve有点往后缩，Bucky避开特别容易出状况的痒痒肉，在Steve胸前留下一连串小小的吻，最后一个他吸出响亮的声音，Steve的局促不安消褪了，手指拉扯着Bucky的白T恤领口，露出Bucky刺了纹身的左肩。  
“别咬疤痕附近就行。”Bucky提醒，Steve的双唇从他的颈侧移到手术疤痕周围，毫无预兆地，沿着凹凸不平的疤痕舔了长长一道痕迹。  
“……操！”Bucky呻吟，抓握Steve一侧髋骨的左手用了点力，指尖悄悄按揉Steve的腰窝，Steve差点跳起来。“混球。”Steve抱怨，他们的肌肤摸起来又烫又软。“差点射出来。”  
“哦这可是我的荣幸。”Bucky飞快地说完，找到Steve刚刚被他咬过两次的锁骨，用舌头照着来了一遍，一路延伸到颈侧血管，在薄薄的皮肤下跳动着。Steve把Bucky的T恤往上拽，这动作让他们的牛仔裤前段蹭得更厉害了，Bucky抱怨了一句脏话，再次找到Steve的嘴唇，重重地吮吸它们，比之前力度更重也更渴望，Steve在他胸口到腹部的指尖抚触仔细又沉重，在Bucky把他们的臀更紧地按在一起时回吻得更深——  
“Rogers！我的烤鸡糊了啊操操操！”Clint开门的声音可比他走过走廊的声音大多了，下一秒他整个儿后退了一步，可能还撞上了对面的墙。“操！”他惊恐地大声说，这一惊吓让Steve和Bucky差点咬到舌头，而且因为他们分开太快还连着一条口水直接滴了下来，Bucky条件反射地擦了一下Steve的嘴唇接着是自己的，Steve已经震惊地回头看向Clint了，Bucky的小动作让他迅速回神。  
“卧槽，你们俩？”Clint眼睛瞪得不可能更大了。“你们俩？你们在开玩笑？刚才你们还在厨房打起来——”其他人已经跟着冲了过来，Sam眼睛也瞪得老大，Bobbi一脸不可思议，Peggy冲Steve眨了下眼，Jarvis在后面没看到。  
Natasha瞪着Bucky：“……你说过不喜欢Steve这个类型！”  
“哦。”Bucky眨眨眼，“我撒谎了。”手臂仍然圈着Steve还帮他拉好衬衫，Steve帮他把T恤拉了下来。  
“我他妈再也不给你介绍别人了。”Natasha继续瞪他。  
“别忘了我所有前任都是在你的社交圈里认识的。”Bucky撇嘴，Steve的一只手回到了Bucky颈后，悄悄按摩他的头皮，Bucky的表情放松下来，藏在Steve衬衫下面的手指回应地摸摸他的后背。  
“今年你没酒喝了，明年也没有。”Natasha转身就冲进厨房，只听到一阵酒瓶碰撞的声响，还有一股浓烈的焦糊味，Clint惨叫着冲进了厨房。Peggy把Sam和Bobbi和Jarvis都推开了，脸上带着神秘的微笑：“晚饭半小时后开始。”她伸手关上了客房门。

*

烤鸡糊了，Steve和Bucky发誓圣诞节后补一只更大的才让Clint原谅了他们。  
圣诞晚餐在不大对劲的气氛中度过。Steve和Bucky这回被安排在地毯上，不过他们俩毫无怨言，Bucky眉毛边缘贴了个小创可贴，颧骨还有一块淤青，两人脖子上都有吻痕但没人敢问。Sam表示回去要修正那个36个问题的心理测试数据，被Steve和Bucky反对了（或者说威胁）。Clint全程瞪着他们俩，Natasha全程都用随时会掏出一把枪的表情瞪着Bucky。  
只有Bobbi，Peggy和Jarvis很镇定，帮忙传递食物篮子，和Steve还有Bucky聊天。  
“刚才厨房那一声够响。”Peggy打趣。  
“我的错。”Bucky轻松地耸肩，“我还灌了点酒才行动。”他歪头示意“就是因为Steve”，Steve尴尬得快埋进盘子里了。  
“我有点好奇你们会送对方什么礼物。”Bobbi指指礼物堆，“既然买礼物在刚刚那一切发生前。”  
Bucky回想了一下，做了个鬼脸。“我可能还得挨一拳。”他喝了一口果汁，今晚Natasha绝对禁止他们俩再碰一丁点酒。  
“我觉得我也差不多。”Steve看看礼物堆的方向。“我有预感，我们以后也会一直打架。”  
“我可没经历过这种关系。”Bucky拍拍他，“任何关系都需要摸索，相信我。”  
“只要我们别杀了对方就行。”Steve跟着耸肩，把手里的果酱倒在Bucky的盘子里。Clint在旁边发出夸张的呕吐声，Natasha拍了一下他的头。  
一小时后，Natasha把一个很大的包裹塞到Bucky手里，众人正在礼物堆里找贴了自己名字标签的礼物，Bucky这个相当大，摸起来还有点软。  
Steve旁边已经堆了一些拆出来的礼物了，Sam送了画册，Peggy和Jarvis合送了英国才买得到的大师作品集，其他人差不多也都送了画画相关的礼物，只除了一个看起来特别不起眼的盒子，Steve打开盒盖，里面躺着一条……美国国旗图案的围巾。  
“够鲜艳，”Bucky在旁边插嘴，“还能衬出你那愚蠢的正义感。”  
“……这很贵。”Steve摸了摸围巾，相当细腻的羊绒。  
“我多少还对今晚有点期望。”Bucky解释，脸居然红了，努力拆开那个大礼物包，里面一个被压缩到极限的……像是毛绒玩具。Bucky把它尽量打开，是只超过他半人高的巨大的熊，穿了个蠢蠢的蓝色制服，红鼻子，眼睛上还有一个黑色眼罩。  
Steve在旁边差点没憋住笑，其他人也对这只熊目瞪口呆。  
“Rogers！”Bucky放下熊。  
“不准挠我！”Steve立刻捂住自己的痒痒肉。“这是个替代品！你还可以拿熊当枕头！”  
Bucky已经伸出了爪子，Steve动作迅速地从地毯上爬起来开始逃跑，Bucky跳起来追上去。  
走廊那里发出一两声碰撞，Natasha吼他们：“不准在我屋子里做！”

*

七年后。

*

“SteveSteveSteve！”Sam在电话里恳求。“我他妈要被搞疯了！你必须救我！”  
“好吧，好吧。”Steve叹气，“只有沙发借你。”  
“太棒了。”Sam松了一大口气。“你还和Bucky在一起？”  
“你听上去很失望？”Steve回答，厨房里Bucky朝他打手势，“我得挂了，待会儿找条毯子给你。”  
Bucky把手里的汤勺递到Steve面前，Steve舔了舔，“要不再加点黑胡椒粉？”  
“我也觉得。”Bucky拿起旁边的研磨器磨了点黑胡椒粉在汤锅里的汤汁表面上。Steve把手机放回客厅又回到厨房。“Sam要过夜？”  
“可能要呆上好几天。”Steve把蘑菇切成两半，接着是芹菜。“那个养蚂蚁的Paul可让他相当够呛。”  
“我倒没想到Sam会和Bobbi分手，而且Clint和Bobbi那回吐槽Sam结果喝高了差点结婚，”Bucky回想，“完全不想知道那段时间发生了什么。”  
“我有同感。”Steve说。烤箱响了，他戴上防烫手套把里面的牛肉端出来。

*

“卧槽你们结婚了？”Sam拖着个行李箱，一进门就瞪着他们俩的左手看。  
“不，我们和两个变态连环杀手结婚了，现在正在这个屋子里避难。”Bucky开着玩笑，“我们没留客房，所以你只有沙发能睡。”  
“Paul那混球差点用蚂蚁把我家淹没，还不准我踩死它们。”Sam脱下外套。“我闻到了食物。”他怀疑地看着他们。“你们俩谁学会做菜了？”  
Steve和Bucky看了对方一眼，耸耸肩膀。  
晚餐很好吃。Sam在他们俩搞在一起之后倒是和Bobbi约会到了大学生涯结束，因此Steve经常跑去Bucky那里借宿，或者Bucky跑过来借宿（当Sam去Bobbi那儿的时候）。Sam毕业后就没怎么关注他们俩的状况，每个人都为工作焦头烂额。  
吃饭时Sam一边诉苦一边观察Steve和Bucky的互动，他们俩绝对够熟悉对方，说话经常能接上对方的下一句，中途Bucky起身去拿补充的饮料时手指抚过Steve的肩膀，而Steve连表情都没变。  
“你当了婚姻咨询师。”Steve咬着叉子。“而你自己还没有一段固定的关系。”  
“只是空窗期，好吗？”Sam忿忿地说，叉起一大块牛肉塞进嘴里。“现在Paul每天都在干扰我工作，我猜我的病人不会想呆在一个满是虫子的咨询室里。操这真好吃。”  
Steve冲Bucky眨眼，Bucky微笑。  
“你做的？”Sam瞪他。  
“Barnes家秘方。”Bucky挑眉毛。  
“你们俩买了这房子？这房子看起来不便宜。”Sam打量厨房，刚才还匆匆打量了客厅，屋子不算大，位置在郊区也不贵，不过相当幽静，还附带一小片树林。他晚上才到，光线太暗不确定屋子外观如何，但屋子内部装修简洁典雅，色调柔和，打扫得相当干净，家具们也都很可爱，卧室在楼上，估计采光也不错。  
“没错，买到这里这可不容易。原房主一直在抬价，我当时都想告他诈骗。”Bucky说，“而且我还有三个妹妹的大学学费得赚，没法在房子上花太多钱。”  
“这混球做对冲基金早就赚到手了，”Steve在旁边揭露真相。“他总是假装自己是个没什么用的投资经理。”  
“严格来说我确实只是个小经理。”Bucky用手肘撞他，两人无名指上的戒指泛着银色。“赚到钱当然得先把生活开销计算好。”他露出个坏笑。“就算你一辈子当梵高也没问题。”  
“嘿！”Steve抗议。“我的漫画卖得很好！”  
“喔我看了，我还订了电子版。”Sam插嘴，“我记得下次漫展你会出席？到时候你可以穿成个漫画人物给粉丝签名。”  
“我要穿成冬日战士，拿把枪站在你的展台后面。”Bucky歪着脑袋。  
“不会有人和我搭讪的。”Steve瞪他。  
“上回Peggy带着侄女Sharon过来……”Bucky拖长音。  
“她才10岁！”Steve在桌子底下踢他，Sam都感觉到桌子轻微震了一震。“她只是喜欢我的漫画。”  
“她说了她想和你结婚！”  
“Bucky！”  
Sam用手挡住眼睛。“别在我面前秀恩爱！”

*

Sam倒很安稳地睡到了第二天早上，沙发肯定很贵，他睡了一晚居然没有腰酸背痛。  
顺便一提，Steve和Bucky把那个圣诞节蠢熊放在沙发上，还围着那条美国国旗围巾，Sam不得不把熊放在脚凳上才能睡觉。  
等他被厨房的香味弄醒时已经快7点了，小屋周围很安静，厨房的声响并不大，不过Sam还是醒了。  
“你起得可真早，伙计。”Sam揉着眼睛对正在做早餐的Steve说。  
“我刚晨跑完。”Steve把煎蛋和香肠铲进盘子里，稍大的T恤上确实有一块汗渍，头发也被风吹乱了。他端了一个盘子和一杯橙汁往客厅走。  
“你还把早餐端到Bucky床上？”Sam还没坐下来就震惊地瞪着Steve手里的食物。“这可不是拍电影。”  
“那个蠢货总在赖床。”Steve叹气，“把他弄起来得花很多时间。”  
Sam立刻跟上去看Bucky的蠢相，二楼光线的确好极了，只分了卧室和Steve的画室，卧室里有巨大的落地窗，浅色窗帘并没能阻挡多少阳光。  
Steve把盘子放在床头柜上，Bucky整个人窝在薄薄的被子下面，只露出一头乱毛，就Sam的观察而言底下绝对没有衣服。  
“起床，”Steve抓了一小把Bucky的头发，枕头里的Bucky抱怨了一声。“你要迟到了。”  
“今天休息。”Bucky带着困倦说，发现了Sam。“嘿Sam。”  
“你是国王吗？”Sam取笑。“早餐还得在床上吃。”  
“你完全可以承认你在嫉妒。”Bucky磨磨蹭蹭地坐起来，闭着眼睛完全没有清醒的样子，左肩上的刺青又扩大了，延伸到了大半条手臂。Sam默默无视他肩膀和胸前的吻痕还有牙印。  
“没事，等他吃完就清醒了。”Steve揉了一把Bucky的乱发。“我待会儿去采购，你和我一起去不？附近有些很不错的杂货店。”  
“当然，任何能远离Paul的事我都愿意干。”Sam马上回答。  
Steve下楼去写购物单。Sam靠在门边看Bucky往嘴里塞食物，等他的眼睛睁开，看起来清醒点儿后，Sam冒出一句：“Steve一直有晨跑的习惯？”  
“他说想健康点，你知道他的哮喘。”Bucky听上去还是挺困。“他每天都会晨跑。”  
“然后给你做早餐？”Sam补充。  
“对。”Bucky停下了叉子，把橙汁拿过来。“相信我，我才是走运的那个。”  
“你确实够他妈走运。”Sam叹气。“Steve大学时经常睡懒觉，艺术家老是深夜找灵感之类的。”他冲Bucky挥挥拳头。“你要是对他干了什么蠢事，我就揍烂你的脸。”  
“收到。”Bucky看向他，眼神清醒。“伙计，我可没你想得那么蠢。”

*

Steve开车和Sam去采购时，Sam一直偷偷摸车里的小部件，直到Steve拍了他一下：“Sam！”  
“这车太棒了，伙计，”Sam说，“我当初可没想到Bucky会变成这么个有钱人。”  
Steve转了方向盘，“我也没想到。”他盯着交通指示灯。“我当时觉得我们可能很快就会分手，Natasha好像还开了个赌局？”  
“赔率很高。”Sam接上。“结果你们俩居然结婚了！他们知道吗？”  
“Peggy知道。”Steve回答，“Bucky在Sharon向我求婚后紧跟着求婚了，Peggy当时笑得差点从椅子上摔下来。我们一致同意先保密，也许我们将来会离婚，你知道现在离婚率有多高。”  
“我可没和你丈夫生活过，”Sam举起双手投降。“今天他休息？你们俩谁干家务？我记得你是在家画漫画，他得去公司，对吧？”  
“Bucky做家务。他说在办公室总是浑身僵硬，家务能让他放松大脑。”Steve看了他一眼，表情有点好笑。“Peggy问了跟你一模一样的问题。”  
“采购的是你。”Sam指出。  
“但我不做家务，我只做个早餐，偶尔做午餐和晚餐。”Steve把车开进停车场。“当我得赶截稿的时候根本没空做别的，Bucky负责打扫屋子和洗衣服，修理草坪他都不让我干，我只要戴个呼吸面罩就不会引发哮喘，这样他也不让我碰修剪机。”  
“如果不是知道你不撒谎，我简直不敢相信那是那个平均三天就要和你打一架的家伙。”Sam怀疑地说。  
“Peggy也这么说。”Steve偷笑。

*

当Steve和Sam抱着大袋食物和杂货回到小屋时（双层小别墅，外观美极了），Bucky正在一边用吸尘器清理客厅一边跟着电视追剧，穿着……Sam瞪他，那大概是他们跳舞时穿的休闲裤和普通T恤。  
“你看起来像个家庭妇男。”Sam看着Bucky把吸尘器推来推去，卧槽连吸尘器都很贵。  
Bucky对这个评价只是耸肩，走过来几步在Steve太阳穴那儿亲了一下，眼睛自始至终没离开电视屏幕，侦探快要抓到凶手了，但线索还不足以指证。  
Sam连调侃都懒得说，过去跟Steve一起坐在沙发上跟着看剧，Bucky没多久就清扫完成，坐进Steve旁边的沙发里，Steve下一秒就把一条大腿搭在了Bucky腿上。等案件真相揭露时Sam瞄了他们一眼，两个人都快黏在一起了，注意力还全在剧情上。  
“晚餐想吃什么？”这集播完后Bucky问。  
“买了大部分蔬菜，鸡肉和猪肉，还有一只龙虾，龙虾今天打折。”Steve说，“你做什么都很好吃，我没意见。”  
“厕纸买了没？”Bucky眯起眼睛。“我可不想再重复一次没纸的尴尬了。”  
“只有那一次！”  
Bucky在Steve耳边说了句什么，结果没几秒钟他就大笑着从沙发里跳起来，Steve追着他开始揍。Sam在旁边眼睛都快瞪出来了，等他们俩连追带打地溜进旁边书房后声音还没停，Sam忍了忍好奇心……没忍住，偷偷溜到门外。  
“……你没告诉我。”门没关严，Bucky把Steve圈在手臂里，额头轻轻抵着Steve的前额。  
“做早餐只是顺手，jerk，我是为了自己。”Steve冲他眨眼。“你知道有多少过度工作的家伙因为熬夜猝死了？晨跑让我生活更有规律。”  
Bucky低下去一点点，去吻Steve，Steve闭上眼睛，手指陷入Bucky后脑勺的头发里。Sam搓了搓手臂上泛出的鸡皮疙瘩，悄悄溜回客厅去看电视。  
过了差不多十五分钟两人才溜回来，一脸的“我们刚才什么也没干”，Sam抱着手臂生闷气：“Paul用蚂蚁拼了个大写的Sorry给我。”他把手机收到的照片给两人看。  
“我觉得他喜欢你。”Bucky打趣。  
“我可不要一个像你们俩这样的男朋友。”Sam抱怨。“说真的，我遇到的伴侣关系咨询里有不少是因为各种奇怪的理由吵架来着——”  
Steve大笑着听那些不能提起名字和真实细节（隐私保护）的伴侣咨询故事，Bucky进厨房准备晚餐，偶尔过来插几句嘴，戳一下Steve的痒痒肉，还给Sam拿了点沙拉里的树莓。  
晚餐是芝士焗龙虾配沙拉，Sam恶意地拍了一堆照片发给Paul和Natasha和Peggy他们，收到了一大堆“卧槽嫉妒！！！”的短信。  
“我没法相信有人会因为丈夫热爱托马斯小火车就要离婚。”晚餐后，Steve在Sam的案例故事里笑到呛住，“它挺可爱的。”  
Bucky拍抚他的背。“我还记得上回在咖啡间偷听到的那个群交故事，Sam。”然后Bucky详细描述了一段错综复杂的办公室八卦，Steve在旁边捂脸，“天啊那个故事。”他边笑边哀嚎。两人窝在沙发里再次黏在一起，Sam简直不想看他们。  
“至少他们六个人玩得很开心。”Sam面无表情地摊手。“我这几年婚姻咨询的总结就是，所有麻烦都是性生活不够多，双方沟通不畅，双方对未来人生步调的不一致，对孩子的教育思维不一致……有时候我只想把伴侣双方扔进蜜月套房关一个月再放出来，保证一切问题都能解决。”  
Steve扭头看向Bucky，Bucky也看向他，距离近得Sam都准备好捂住眼睛以防他们马上就要亲在一起。  
“有备无患？”Steve提议。Bucky点头：“当然，谁知道我们的婚姻能持续多久？”  
“如果我们有问题找你咨询，你会给我们打折吗？”Bucky转向Sam。  
“我可不会，而且你们俩什么鬼问题都没有。”Sam整张脸都皱起来了。“现在快回你们楼上的小爱巢去，我他妈快被你们闪瞎了。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 探戈术语：  
> http://17salsa.com/home/space-37-do-blog-id-8115.html  
> http://site.douban.com/129231/widget/notes/6165658/note/189803090/
> 
>  
> 
> 探戈安利推荐：
> 
> A）大家耳熟能详的一步之遥，推荐这个MV： Nicola Benedetti 的小提琴版  
> http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNDQ0MjgzMTYw.html  
> B）男男探戈，两位逗比，B站柴田洛：http://space.bilibili.com/487350#!/index
> 
> 探戈教学推荐：  
> A）国内的探戈教学 http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XMzA2NzkxMTc2.html  
> B）卢卡 探戈舞教学 http://www.tudou.com/programs/view/xihij8Z7c7k/  
> C）维克多冯 探戈教学 中文字幕（上）http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTc1NDQwMzY0.html  
> （下）http://v.youku.com/v_show/id_XNTc1NDQ0OTky.html  
> 其实还是比较喜欢直接买DVD教学视频好一点，不过这确实是个需要舞伴的舞蹈类型，一个人撸不过来啊XD


End file.
